Soulless Eyes
by Thought Cloud
Summary: After the Ghost Army has been defeated, Lucas, Ashley and Nocube set out to destroy the evils that threaten their worlds. Supernaturals that eat children started to appear, shrouding the world in darkness.
1. Set Off to Darkness

**This Fanfiction takes place after the **_**Lonely Trio**_**. You don't have to read the **_**Lonely Trio**_** to read **_**Soulless Eyes**_**, but it will expand your knowledge on the relationship between Lucas, Ashley and Nocube; and the history of the **_**War of the Fallen**_**.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the story!**

…

_It has been several months since me and my friends have defeated Celestial and the Ghost Army from destroying the entire world and turning it into nothingness. However, even as I promised Litwick that I would try my best to protect this world that I saved, this promise would take longer than I expected…_

_A new evil arises. It's not as dangerous as the Ghost Army's plots, but it's quite a gruesome one. Everywhere young children are being possessed by strange supernaturals that came out of nowhere. It is unknown where they are being taken. Lucas, Ashley and I weren't informed of this, yet... but..._

_Here we will show you two lives of two victims, _**Eric** _and _**Eli**_. Eric had been possessed by an __**Imp**__, and Eli is being controlled by a __**Boo**__. Maybe going into these children's' backstories will help you out._

_What is happening to our world...?_

…

**Eric and Jaq**

In the _Earthbound_ dimension, at a desert land known as Scaraba, lies a few northern regions that oppose the desert with its classy appearance. **Eric** is a precocious, 7-year boy who has been possessed by an Imp called **Jaq**. His emotions have been depleted and he acts like a lifeless robot. Everyone in his town was aware of this change, but Eric refused to tell them about Jaq for some reason. He had no will to tell he's under the control of such a being.

However, Eric was lamenting in his bedroom one day with Jaq the imp. Eric has been feeling frustrated that people started to treat him differently because of his soulless personality. But even though, he started to care less about they felt about him…

"You've been friends with me for a while," Eric spoke with no emotion, as usual. "I want to know where you came from."

Jaq had a sorrowful look on his face. Even though he was considered to be an evil supernatural, he had sympathy for the poor boy's fate. "...Well, I... umm..."

Eric waited patiently for the little demon's reply.

"That is... uh... Well, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"...Why?"

Jaq gulped. "Well, my superior told me that I can't really tell you where… Ilive."

"Where you… _live_?"

"Yes. I live in the underworld."

Eric's expression was devoid of surprise, due to his soul being eaten little by little under his notice.

"I... I kept you from knowing a secret about me. I was assigned to take you to a place known as the **Underwhere**. That's where my leader is."

"What...? I don't understand. Why do I have to go the Underwhere with you?"

"I... I... uh..." Jaq was almost in tears. "I'm so sorry! I can't tell you. My leader even told me to not to inform that you're going to the Underwhere with me... but I'm an honest person."

"What is your leader's name?"

"Her name is… **Lamia**."

Eric pondered a bit. "So... you're taking me to your… home after all?"

"...Yes."

"...Can I say good-bye to my mother, first?"

"...Yeah."

…

Eric has made a mutual friendship with the little demon. They were both ostracized from their own kinds, and they could relate to themselves. Even though Eric's emotions were completely stoic, Jaq could tell he was, in a way, pleased.

Although Eric's mother mistook her son's request as a normal's friend's home, she said to be back before sunset sunk beyond the clouds. However, Eric knew that this was going to be quite an adventure... he didn't expect the Underwhere to be anywhere close to Scaraba.


	2. Character Profiles

**This chapter presents the new main characters in the Fanfiction, Soulless**_** Eyes**_**.**

**Eric**

A precocious, 7-year old boy who lives in Scaraba, which is in _Earthbound_. He gets possessed by Jaq the Imp for an unknown reason. Whenever Eric is in danger, Jaq transforms into a sword and controls Eric, granting him a Dark affinity.

**Eli**

A girl cursed with the same fate as Eric. She is the same age as him, but she lives in an unsanitary town above Eric's more sophisticated one. She is possessed by Jaqueline the Boo and is abused by her. Jaqueline sends Eli to many video game dimensions causing havoc while searching for the Underwhere. Jacqueline's influence grants Eli an Ice affinity, though she can also use Light magic, Healing magic, and ghostly powers as well.

**Jaq**

An Imp from the Underwhwere, assigned from his superior, Lamia, to possess a child. He can transform into a sword to protect Eric. Why does he and Lamia need Eric, though?

**Jacqueline**

A Sunrise Boo that believed in the ideals of the Ghost War, and grieves over the death of their leader, Celestial. She hates the **Lonely Trio** (_Lucas_, _Ashley_ and _Nocube_) and plans to kill all the humans. Her superior is Lamia. Excels with Ice magic, Light magic and Ghost attacks. Loves to abuse Eli, due to her hatred towards the living.

**Video Game Crossovers that will appear in this story:**

**Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Metroid, Poke'mon, Earthbound, WarioWare Inc. and Fire Emblem.**

**Magical spells that the characters use in the Fanfiction come from Fire Emblem, Golden Sun, and Magical Starsign.**


	3. Bowser's Castle

**Bowser's Castle**

It was quite an uneventful day at Bowser Castle, due to the Koopa Troop unaware of the events that taken place today. Nobody in the Mushroom Kingdom knew about the recent abduction of children, but that was all about to change soon.

**Tabatha**, a Koopa Bishop (or a secretary) in Bowser's Castle, was strolling in the halls of the castle, keeping a sharp eye for any of Bowser's troops to be goofing about. As she approached the basement, she heard someone crying. The basement was known for the prisons where Peach is kept locked inside under His Highness's orders, but it was not Peach's voice she heard in there. It sounded like a little girl.

Tabatha went to check it out. The crying was getting louder, and Tabatha's cold-hearted personality was being dragged down by deep sadness. Tabatha sees something behind the iron bars. A little girl, around the age of seven, was sobbing to herself. This was unusual. There were not a lot of humans in the Mario Dimension.

"Who are you?" Tabatha called behind the bars. "Why are you locked up in here?"

The girl turned around and stopped crying. "Oh...? Um… I'm **Eli**. I was brought here by **Jacqueline**."

"Who?" Tabatha asked, but soon ignored it. She looked for anyone nearby. She saw a Koopatrol and a Hammer Bro. sleeping on the job. "Wake up, you dolts!"

The two Koopas woke immediately, shocked to hear the voice of a female Koopa. "Oh! You must be the newest troop who has been recruited as a Koopa Bishop!"

"Never mind that!" Tabatha hissed. "Explain to me why there is a human in the prison?"

"A human?" The two Koopas looked in the cell. "Hey! Is that Princess Peach in there?!"

"Not at all. She may be human like the princess, but it is certainly not her."

The Koopatrol pondered for a bit. "Hmm... does the King know about this?"

"Go ask him and see for yourself. This will surely cause a misunderstanding to His Highness."

"I-I'm too scared... I was fried to a crisp yesterday for making bad jokes!"

"Ugh! How could you call yourself a proud Koopa if you're afraid of your own leader?! Whatever… I'll go ask him myself." Tabatha leaves the scene. Every time she thought of that girl… and that name she mentioned, worry was spread all over her face.

…

Tabatha heads to the throne room, with mixed feelings about the girl in the basement. However, the Koopalings stood in her way before she could enter the room with King Bowser in it. Behind Tabatha's shades was a look or irritation.

"Well! Look who it is!" Iggy started the conversation. "It's the new Koopa on the block! And what's more? She won the title of 'Koopa Bishop' in no time! Eeeehehehehehehe!"

"You hold the honor of being the first of your kind, Tabatha, was it not?" Ludwig nods. "Just by looking at you, I can tell you have more of a spine than the majority of our troops. Very interesting. But remember- no matter how big your rank is… you'll never command us what to do like the King."

"Yeah, that's right!" Lemmy chimes in.

"I care not about my rank. It is my honor that I've been able to support our country by helping the Koopa King expand his Empire," despite Tabatha's steel words, she continued to speak with annoyance. "I need to see the king. How long must you stand in my way?"

"_You _don't tell us what to do, lady!" Larry teased. "What if we don't feel like letting you see the King?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah! We know you're trying to do! Trying to kiss up to the King!" Morton agrees. "You're trying to look down on all of us like Goombas!"

"I am not! Let me through. The elite Koopatrol gave me permission to acknowledge your misconduct to His Highness," Tabatha gives a dark look. "You may be at a higher rank than me, but you're still children. If you don't want to get in trouble, cease this unreasonable behavior!"

The Koopalings look at each other and step out of the way, allowing Tabatha to enter the huge door to the throne.

"Hmph! A girl Koopa enrolls in, and it turns out she's a total hag!" Wendy stuck her tongue out. "How dare she talk to me in such a way."

"Grrr… something does tick me off about her, I agree," Roy crosses his arms. "She certainly has guts to say that to us. Whenever a Koopa sees us, they shrink in fear like babies! I guess that little so-called 'bishop' is proud to serve her country. Grown-ups make me gag sometimes."

"Me, too! Me, too!" Lemmy nods crazily, provoking Iggy to do the same.

…

The area where Bowser usually fights Mario from rescuing Peach- the Throne Room. Since Bowser didn't kidnap Peach, his throne was there instead of the cage locking the princess. Kamek and Kammy stood by him at all times.

"Your Highness," Tabatha interrupted whatever Bowser was doing. "Forgive my hastiness. Are you aware that you kidnapped a human girl?"

"Huh? What are you blabbering about?" Bowser cocks his head. "Why would I possibly kidnap anyone else besides Peachy?"

"Watch your mouth, girl!" Kammy said. "We don't accept such casual dialogue with the King, especially with your sullied arrogance!"

"M-My apologies, Your Rudeness. I should have been more specific."

"So you're saying a human who is not the Princess is locked up in the cells?" Kammy Koopa asked. "If so, who is this girl you speak of? How did she get in there?"

"My only clue is that a… person called Jacqueline has locked her up in there."

"JACQUELINE?!" yelled a nearby voice. Two male Boos suddenly appear in the throne room. "Jacqueline?! Are you serious?!"

"Do you two fools have anything to do with this **Jacqueline**?" Kammy asked.

"No. We've only heard of her," said one of the Boos. "Remember the **Ghost Army **that stole the Star Hill wishes? There were a lot of Boos in that alliance. Jacqueline wasn't a part of the army, but she was a Boo who grieved over the loss of their leader, **Celestial**."

"Ugh… blah, blah, blah. Just get to the point! I don't need their life story!" Bowser yawns. "So why should I care about this Boo and this little girl? I had no part of that dumb war in the first place. I only wanted to rescue my son from that irritating Rosalina girl."

"How can you say that when those ghosts almost destroyed the world?!" Tabatha yelled at her superior, but was soon silenced by Kammy.

"I said for you to watch your mouth, young lady! You may be new here, but you never raise your tone in front of His Highness!"

One of the male Boos continued. "Recently, we were informed that the underworld is under the control of an unknown evil. It is known to kidnap children all over the world and devour them. Jacqueline is a part of this alliance now that the **Ghost Army** is no more. If they know that this girl is in here, the whole castle may be in trouble!"

"I see," Tabatha spoke. "So we should send that girl out of here as soon as possible."

"Is that so? Then I'll use a teleportation spell that will send her away from here," Kammy says.

Suddenly, the whole castle started to shake! It was about to collapse on everyone inside!

"Gah! What is it now?!" Bowser roars.

The Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and his best friend, Adeleine, came into the Throne Room.

"Dad!" Bowser Jr. hops up and down frantically. "There's a lone Boo that's terrorizing the left area of the castle!"

"A lone Boo?!" Bowser got up. "This might be that 'Jacqueline_'_ you fools were talking about. Fine! Let's show 'em the way ouy! Nobody starts shaking my castle 'cause they feel like it!"

…

**Bowser's Castle Left Wing**

The Koopa Troop watched their King from afar from the almost-destroyed castle. Jacqueline and the human girl, Eli, were standing next to the moat of lava. Eli was in tears, despite her soulless-looking eyes. She was so confused with what Jacqueline was going to do with her. The Boo, with malicious eyes, whispered in her ear. "Don't worry... I won't kill you... yet."

"Why…? Why did you take me away from mommy and daddy?!" Eli wailed. "They must be worried about me now! I've already caused enough trouble being with you… I'm not friends with you anymore!"

"Silence, worm! The King of Koopas is coming." Eli watched in fear as the King approached the disharmonious duo.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Bowser points at Jacqueline. "What have you done to my castle?"

"Ha, ha… I wanted to inform you that we will be eating up the children in the universe," Jacqueline spoke. "I already know you wouldn't care about what we do, but… I want you to give you a chance to join us. If you don't… you may regret it."

"Hit the road, ghost!" Bowser replied. "I don't want to be part of your stupid army! The Koopa Troop is independent! And why would we join a team where all they do is eat little kids? That's gross!"

"I see you made up your mind in a flash. Looks like I'll have to destroy the Bowser Badlands," Jacqueline giggles. "It's not because you don't want to join our alliance, I just simply hate all of you for killing **Celestia**l, our glorious leader!"

Bowser Jr. and Adeleine catch up to Bowser to confront Jacqueline the Boo, remembering what the Ghost Army did that almost destroyed their world.

"What you were doing was stupid!" Bowser Jr. snapped back. "If you think my dad is going to sit by and watch you conquer your so-called _empty world 'full of peace'_, you've got another thing coming!"

"Hmph. Be as it may. Now watch as I crush your whole castle with a single spell."

"Oh, no you don't!" Bowser yelled, as he was about to aim his fist towards Jacqueline. She dodges and sends Eli to attack him with an Ice spell.

"Eli, for your punishment for talking back to me, I command you to kill the King of Koopas and his entire army," Jacqueline flies away. Eli was in great pain because of her possession by Jacqueline, and she is forced to attack Bowser.

…

**BOSS: Eli**

"Ugh… I... want to go home..." Eli sobbed.

Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Adeleine jump into the fray to confront the controlled girl.

"You're making us attack this little girl?" Bowser Jr. asked Jacqueline. "Heh! This should be a snap! All who defy my Dad will be beaten to a pulp! But how come you're not fighting us?!"

"I despise humans," Jacqueline says as she vanished. "You'll do me a favor by shredding the very life out of her. Fufufufu..."

"Bowser! We should leave the girl alone," Adeleine yelled. "We should go after the ghost! I think she's controlling the girl!"

Eli attacks the party with Ice magic again, irritating the King of Koopas.

"Whatever!" Bowser ignores Adeleine. "I don't show mercy to anyone who helps somebody destroying my castle! Are you with me, Junior?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry, Adeleine. I… don't really want to hurt this girl either, but I have to protect my Dad's castle! Let's do this thing!"

…

Eli charges up her magic. Adeleine pulls out her easel to give Bowser and Bowser Jr. some support items.

"Watch and learn, Junior," Bowser tells his son. "I'll show you what it means to protect your whole army and castle from a bunch of imbeciles. I'll attack the girl physically, while you keep her from moving using the magic that Kamek taught you."

"Got it!"

Eli fires a _Crystal Laser_ spell, hitting Junior and Adeleine. Bowser kept on attacking Eli physically, so she can't use her magic. Adeliene heals everyone with food items she painted, and Bowser Jr. uses a _Lava Spuds_ spell. Bowser kept on using his fire breath on Eli, working on her Ice affinity. Eli couldn't attack because Bowser Jr.'s magic kept on preventing her to focus.

"I'm afraid that this is too easy," Adeleine told Bowser Jr. "Something's not right… why is she sending her puppet to attack us instead of herself?"

"I dunno, but this is fun!" Bowser Jr. spoke as he fires an _Hailstorm_ spell.

A few more seconds left, and Eli was defeated.

Eli cries in her defeat, "...Somebody... help me..."

**YOU WIN!**

…

As Eli collapsed, Bowser went to find Jacqueline. However, it was too late- Jacqueline used the ultimate magical Ice spell, _Fimbulvter_, and launched it towards Bowser's Castle. The whole fortress was covered in a prison of ice, before it blew it into pieces. Fortunately, every one of Bowser's troops escaped and managed to survive… for once.

Bowser was enraged. "My castle! What's your beef against us, you puny, little ghost?!"

"Didn't you hear me, King Koopa? I simply hate you," Jacqueline smirked. "I hate anyone who doesn't submit their will into Lady Celestial's ideals. Hahahaha!"

The Boo goes towards Eli, and heals her up with a _Heal_ spell. "Don't worry, my puppet. I won't let you die by these insects. Now let's get out of here. We were assigned more things to do in the **Mushroom Kingdom**."

Jacqueline and Eli left. Tabatha, who watched from afar, thought deeply about Eli. She was the only one who understood her pain; contrary to her cold-hearted personality.

"Eli... I hope you will be saved someday. That Boo… has really changed ever since then."

Tabatha walks quietly towards the ruins of Bowser's Castle.

…

The Koopalings, Kamek, and Kammy went to Bowser and his companions.

"I can't believe they blew up the whole castle!" Kamek spoke, steaming mad. "The nerve of that ghost girl!"

"Hmph. Don't worry one bit," Bowser spoke. "I'm not letting that Boo escape my wrath. I'll stomp her beneath the crust of the earth!"

"She's… not here," Adeleine looks around. "Uh-oh… I wonder where she went, Junior…"

"I saw those two peewees fly over thataway," Morton pointed at a scenery of grassland, far away from the Bowser Badlands. "Huh?! Wait a minute! Isn't that way…?"

Bowser gapes. "Oh, no! Peachy's Castle is over there! Grooowr! If that Boo lays a finger on her…!"

In the blink of an eye, Bowser zooms to his Koopa Clown Car and heads for the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Dad! Wait for me!"


	4. Peach's Castle

**Peach's Castle**

Toad Town was going through its usual routine, enjoying the peace while it can before Bowser comes in and ruins it as usual. However, a darker forewarning appears when some of the Toad children started to disappear one by one. Soon, the whole town was in an uproar.

Peach was watching the panicking town silently from the castle's balcony, thinking to herself. "I don't think Bowser would be responsible for something strange like this," Peach thought to herself. "The Toad children are mischievous, but they have good hearts. I wouldn't imagine them to leave town for their parents to worry..."

A strange sound was heard in the room Peach was nearby. Some clattering... and then, Peach gave a shriek of her own...

"AIEEEEEE!"

Two Toad Retainers with spears rushed into the room. They encountered two odd-looking Dry Bones, whom were attacking Peach. One of them poked the skeleton, but it had no effect, which made the Toads panic. Peach attacks the Dry Bones with her Heart Power, and they collapse.

"Princess! Are you okay?" asked one of the guards. "What happened here?"

"I was attacked by these Koopa corpses," Peach replies. "How did they get in this room without anyone noticing...?"

Suddenly, Daisy (who is visiting), Toad and Toadette came rushing in.

"What happened?" Daisy overreacted. "I heard a scream!"

"Look," Peach points to the Dry Bones collapsed on the ground. "I'm starting to get a hunch that these things are a part of the disappearances of the town's children."

"So it must be Bowser who is doing this!" Toad exclaimed.

"Hmm… I don't think so, actually," Peach looked at the Dry Bones. "I remember how they look like whenever I'm kidnapped by that brute, Bowser- something is different about these dead Koopa soldiers. They have purple-colored bones, and even a snake tail. Something's strange about them, but I don't think Bowser sent them here…"

"If that's the case, then who did?" Daisy asked.

More shrieks have been heard on the bottom floors of Peach's Castle! The quad rushes down to the kitchen, where several Toads were being attacked by ten Dry Bones with the same appearances as the one attacking Peach.

"Hey! Stay away from them!" Daisy piped up. "Or am I going to have to show you the door myself?!"

"Relax, Daisy," Peach nods. "These things unnerve me, but I'll help you too. Just make sure you don't mess up the castle than it already is!"

"Hey! They're the ones trashing the castle!" Daisy says as she freezes her arm into a crystal.

…

Peach and Daisy defeated the Dry Bones. More terrorizing screams were heard. They could even hear Toadsworth panicking. "What do want with the princess?"

"I knew it!" Daisy exclaimed. "It _has_ to be Bowser who's doing all of this!"

"If that's the case, I must confront him, no matter the danger!" Peach nods, determined.

"Be careful, Princess!" Toad cowers behind Peach as the princesses left the Kitchen.

Peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette went to see, but it was not Bowser who was leading the Dry Bones in the castle. It was a lavender-colored Boo, with a chained, young girl. There were many Toads and Dry Bones that were beaten all over the place, but some of the Toads were even frozen mercilessly...

"Huh? It can't be..." Daisy stepped back. "The Ghost Army?"

"The Ghost Army is long gone," Jacqueline said with disgust. "This assault is under the orders of my superior, **Lamia**. My mission is to capture the young lady wearing the pink dress and the trendy crown. I heard she would be a perfect vessel for my leader."

Everyone unfrozen gasps in horror.

"Not this, again!" Daisy confronts Jacqueline. "Leave now. Peach has enough of being possessed by supernaturals like you… for a lifetime!"

"I don't think so. My superior, Lamia, wants a _third eye_. You'll see what happens when the princess is ours. If we have Lamia take over Peach's body, we'll be unstoppable!"

Peach glances over at Jacqueline's troops. "Why... is there a little girl tied around... a dog leash? How could you do something so cruel...?"

Eli grumbles to herself, but she is clearly abused by Jacqueline's company.

Daisy got even angrier. "You supernaturals think that you're so tough! We're not letting you get away with this, you know! Everyone, stay back! Especially you, Peach!"

…

Up above Mario's Pad, Bowser's armadas have flown across the sky. Of course, the heroic brothers, Mario and Luigi, heard the trouble from Toad, who reluctantly left to tell them about Peach in danger. Mario hurried when he saw Bowser's airships flying toward the castle.

Either way, both parties were too late. Daisy... Kammy... the Koopalings... were all frozen in ice.

"Daisy!" Luigi freed her with his fire powers. "Are you okay? What happened to the Princess?"

"Agh... Thanks a lot, Luigi. I was frozen by a lavender-colored Boo, so I don't know if Peach is okay…"

Mario shouted at the two and pointed at the basement, which had quite the clamor of a fight occurring there.

…

**Basement**

The trio entered the basement and witnessed Bowser fighting Eli again, but this time, Jacqueline helped. The Boo and the empty-eyed girl fired off a _Fimbulvter_ spell together, which instantly froze Bowser. Bowser thaws out using his fire breath. Peach watched them helplessly, hurt from the battle.

"Peach! ...And Bowser's here, too!" Daisy gasped.

"Don't just stand there!" Bowser was defending Peach from Jacqueline. "Make yourself useful! Take Peachy out of here, you green wimp!"

Mario agrees with Bowser and tells his brother to get Peach.

Luigi sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll take the princess out..."

"No! I won't let you do that!" Jacqueline spun around. "Eli! Attack!"

Eli confronts Luigi and hits him with a Light spell. Luigi cowers in fear, but Daisy ran up and took the hit.

"Daisy!"

"Don't worry about me, Luigi! Just get Peach outta here to safety!"

While Mario and Bowser fought Jacqueline, Daisy parried off Eli.

…

**Peach's Foyer**

Luigi and Peach fled the melee and made it out the basement, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, Luigi!" Peach said. "Oh… I'm sure of it now- that ghost was probably behind the disappearance of the Toad children. Do you think Mario and Daisy will be okay?"

"Yep! I'm sure," Luigi spoke. "That Boo was scary, but Mario's not scared of her!"

Suddenly, some footsteps were heard up ahead. It was Eric and Jaq, the boy and the imp from Scaraba! They managed to reach the Mushroom Kingdom so quickly...?

"Who... are you?" Peach spoke as she and Luigi took a step back.

"Look! It's the bad guys!" Jaq said to Eric. "We have to defeat them! My leader told me to do so! Let's do it, Eric!"

Jaq turned into a cool-looking sword emitting a dark aura and let Eric wield it. Eric could feel Jaq controlling his body, making him use the sword as if he was already a veteran with it.

"I won't let you get away with this," Eric says, staring with his cold eyes. "Don't make my new friend miserable!"

Eric dashed toward Luigi with blinding speed and slashes him to a wall.

"Luigi!" Peach cried.

Jaq turns to Peach, "I'm sorry, Princess Toadstool. Our leader told us to capture a woman who is well-known, and someone who cannot be hurt without hesitation. You'll have to come with us."

Jaq uses a strange power to bring the helpless Peach under his control. Or perhaps, it wasn't Jaq that wasn't controlling her! Peach made a drastic change in her appearance- she was turned into a **Gorgon**! Her legs turned into a single snake tail. Her lipstick turned purple, and her hair was a little darker. And... her eyeballs disappeared. Peach looked at herself and started to cry, red-colored liquid was flowing out of her empty eyes...

"Nyaaaaahahahahahaha... Nyaaaaaaaa!" Peach cried even louder, even though she sounded more like she was laughing.

Eli emerges from the castle basement, a bit surprised to see another child that looks like her. She turned her focus on Luigi, who just recovered from Eric's blow.

"Wha...? Wasn't Daisy taking care of you? What did you do to her?"

Without hesitation, Eli froze Luigi in ice. Jacqueline's influence would surely consume the girl.

Peach wasn't able to fight back. Jaq used a spellbook-teleportation spell to send Peach far away. Where was she being taken to...?

…

**Basement**

While Daisy was completely frozen in ice once again, Mario and Bowser were still fighting Jacqueline.

"Grrrr! How can a mere Boo be so strong?" Bowser growled in frustration.

Jaq enters the basement. "Jacqueline! You're here!"

"Hello, Jaq," the Boo replied. "Help me defeat these inferior beings."

Jaq turned into a sword again and was struck by Jacqueline's Light Magic. He spins and spins around, striking Mario and Bowser with repeated Light attacks. Mario and Bowser fell unconscious.

**The heroes, and Bowser, were defeated...**

…

The castle was a wreck and ended up similar to Bowser's- in ruins. Jaq, Jacqueline, and their puppets emerge and greet each other.

"Yes! Jaqueline! We did it! Lady **Lamia** will be so proud of us!"

"Oh? What is this supposed to be…?" Jacgueline looks at Eric with disgust.

"This is Eric," said Jaq. "Lamia told me to pursue a child, so I found this little guy. He was pretty easy to… uh, yeah. What about her? She's a cutie!"

"This little wretch is Eli," Jaqueline replies. "I hope that we're done with all the necessary missions that Lamia assigned to us. I want to extinguish the human race... and anyone who is living!"

"Yeah..."

"And hopefully, I will kill the **Lonely Trio **for what they've done to **Celestial**!"


	5. Jacqueline's True Motives

**Mushroom Meadows**

It seems that Peach was taken to Jaq and Jacqueline's superior, Lamia, via a teleportation spell summoned by Lamia herself. The quad: Jaq, Jacqueline, Eric and Eli, leaves the rambles of Peach's Castle to a secluded field near the Forest of Illusion. Jaq and Jaqueline reach to a stopping point and called it a day. They decided to rest at an area where no one could find them...

Eric and Eli looked at each other. Looking in each other eyes, full of emptiness. Eric breaks the silence."

"…What is your name?"

"I'm… Eli. Who are you?"

"Eric."

There wasn't much to say. The two kids seemed soulless under the influence of their captors. It was hard to make up a conversation in their current state.

"Do you know where... they are taking us?"

"To the **underworld**. We're going to visit Jaq's friends."

"What...? But... I have to tell my mommy that I..." Eli started to cry, but no sound came out. However, her tears were full of emotion, which made Eric's face looked a bit less soulless-looking.

"You're... crying?" Eric said, surprised as he could possibly be. "I... wish I could do that, too. I already miss my mommy."

"Why can't you cry?"

"I... can't feel my eyes water. My eyes feel all… empty. I don't like this feeling…"

"So... how can I cry, if...?"

"I don't know..."

"...I don't know, either."

"…"

"Go to sleep!" Jacqueline yelled at the victims. The two departed to bed, which wasn't very comfortable at all.

…

After Eric and Eli were fast asleep, it was Jaq and Jacqueline's turns to talk.

"I can't believe Lamia expects us to go to the Underwhere in this rate," Jacqueline complains. "If she could have used that teleportation magic on the princess, why not on us? She'll pay for this insult."

"Who... exactly are the **Lonely Trio**?" Jaq changed the subject. "I was in the Underwhere during the **War of the Fallen**, so I know nothing about them."

"The Lonely Trio are Celestial's _killers_," Jacqueline explained. "A young boy with psychic powers named **Lucas**, a witch known as **Ashley**, and a Cubone called **Nocube**, defeated the Ghost Army about several months ago. The whole world was against Celestial and the Ghost Army, but the Lonely Trio were the ones who dealt the finishing blow." Jacqueline growls with disdain.

"Because of them, our paradise is ruined! We, the supernaturals of the dead, could have rest in peace forever, but Celestial, our final hope, is now gone. And it's because of them!"

"Oh, I see," Jaq said. "You want to kill the Lonely Trio for what they've done to your leader. But why would you, a ghost, join us? We demons were never aligned with you Sunrise Boos."

"The Sunrise Boos lost their confidence ever since Lady Celestial is gone…"

"Oh…"

"But I heard Lamia was a man-eating demon who is planning to attack the humans. I want to join that cause because I hate the living. I want them to shrivel at the sight of us, and they'll beg for mercy, just as we took one of their kind. I want them on their knees and hear their disgusting voices… how sorry they are for what they've done to us."

"..."

"Hmph… I've revealed at lot about myself to you. I suggest you do the same, imp."

"Oh? Er... I'm just an imp who's tired of the humans acting superior to us. I wanted to fight along with my species, but... humans are scary."

"I agree. Even though humans are obnoxious and easy to scare, they have some kind of power that allows them to never give up. Once they use that power, nothing will stop them."

"So... you're putting your afterlife in danger for this?"

"It's not anything that serious- I only want to kill the Lonely Trio, and witness the destruction of the human race. That's all."

Jaq nods. "Alright, then. I'm going to hit the hay. Good night, Jacqueline."

...

Jacqueline separates herself from the group and laughs, guiltily. "Poor, little imp. My real goal is to _revive_ Celestial. But to do that, I'm going to use your army to end those three killers."

Jacqueline stares at the moonlight. "When everything becomes reality, it will truly become paradise for me and my kind..."

…

**Peach's Castle**

After Jaq, Jacqueline and the two possessed kids left, the whole castle was a wreck. Bowser Jr. and Adeleine were still frozen in the castle, until Bowser freed them both out.

"Hey... I think I remember seeing you," Daisy said to Adeleine. "You're that girl who joined the Lonely Trio when they went to defeat the Ghost War's first leader, **Elaine**. You were with her, weren't you, Junior?"

"Uh… yeah," Bowser Jr. spoke bashfully. "What's it to you?"

"Wait... So that's what my son was doing when he was in space?" Bowser asked, surprised. "I thought Bowser Jr. was kidnapped by that **Rosalina**!"

"Nope. He joined Rosalina to save the world from those ghosts!"

"Growr… so I bombarded her ship for nothing?!" Bowser shakes his head. "Grrr! If only I known, I wouldn't have gotten pummeled by that crybaby and that uppity witch!"

"Are… you talking about Lucas and Ashley?" Daisy asked.

…

"So... what should we do first to save Peach?" Luigi spoke. "None of us know where she is now..."

"GAH! Probably a Boo House, for all we know!" Bowser roared.

"I don't think so," Kammy disagrees. "That Boo aligned herself with demons. Despite being supernaturals, ghosts and demons are two completely different creatures, so I don't think they'll be in a Boo House altogether."

"But... should we explore all the Boo Houses in the Mushroom Kingdom, just incase?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea," Daisy spoke. "Well, everyone in the castle is unfrozen, so should we head out? I'm actually more surprised that you grew a pair, Luigi. S-Sorry! That was a little harsh… but aren't you afraid of ghosts?"

"Err… I am, but with you, it'll be a whole lot better!" Luigi exclaims, making Daisy blush shyly.

"I'm not joining you, peewees," Bowser crosses his arms. "I'm having the perfect advantage to train the Koopa Troop to fight against those peewee ghosts. Let's get going, Junior!"

"Er... Dad?" Bowser Jr. said. "There was something else Adeleine wanted me to do."

"Huh? What are you saying, son?"

"We're both... going to look for the Lonely Trio. They may know where the ghosts are, since they fought them a couple of times before."

"That sounds… rather _boring_, Junior. Are you sure you don't want to watch your father rebuild the castle like a man? Surely, you don't want to waste your time with that crybaby and that creepy girl."

"…Sorry, Dad. I want to go find Lucas and the others. I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're… my friends. I've never had any friends, but Adeleine introduced me to a lot of people who accept me- even though I'm the prince of the Koopa Empire! Please let me go, Dad! I guarantee that if we get Lucas and Ashley on our side, Mama Peach will be ours again!"

"Well, when you put it that way, sure, son! I'm also glad to see you becoming so independent."

"Alright, Adeleine! Let's hit the road!"

"Well, they totally forgot we were here," Daisy shrugs, as she watched Bowser Jr. and Adeleine walk off. "Eh, we can let them to their part of the job. Let's go, Luigi!"

"All right! Koopalings! Kammy! Kamek! And all you other worthless troops! First, we will make my castle unstoppable! Bwahahahaha! And YOU, Mario!" Bowser points at Mario, seeing Luigi and Daisy off. "You're gonna be my henchman, like it or not! With you under my watch, it's a guarantee that Peach will be mine while you're repressed by my troops! So what do you say, Mario? You can't possibly fight all of us at once!"

Mario sighs and shrugs, and offers to help Bowser in this crucial situation. But we all know our favorite hero won't let Bowser's paws land on Peach so easily!

…

**Mushroom Way**

While Bowser strengthens his fort with Mario, and Luigi and Daisy search for Peach in the kingdom's Boo Houses. Bowser Jr. and Adeleine went out to find the Lonely Trio.

"Where should we go?" Adeleine asked. "We have no idea where Lucas and Nocube are. Ashley, though, lives near the Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah, she lives at **Diamond City**," Bowser Jr. gave a thumbs-up. "They may not be together, but at least we should get Ashley first. Let's get going!"

…

**The Forest of Illusion**

Eric, Eli, Jaq and Jaqcueline set off to a place where they could go to the Underwhere, their destination. Unfortunately, the Underwhere is a dimension far away from the world, yet the closest to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where should we go?" Jaq asked.

"Let's go to **Maple Treeway**," Jacqueline nodded. "I've recently heard from a teammate that they went inside a dimensional border inside an ordinary house. Going beyond the Forest of Illusion leads to Maple Treeway. Let's not waste any time."

…

As they were going to exit the Forest of Illusion after a long walk, a giant Wiggler in an angry state attacks the quad.

"Eeek!" Jaq screams. "A caterpillar! What do we do?"

"Let's leave this to our puppets," Jaqueline said. "If we give them our powers, they will become very powerful. We can test out their usefulness on this Wiggler."

"Alright!" Jaq nodded, as he turned into a sword. "Don't let us down, Eric and Eli!"

…

**BOSS: Wiggler**

The usually docile Wiggler tackles its foes like a train when it's red and angry.

Eli attacks the Wiggler physically using Jaq, and causing lots of bruises with repeated slashing. Eli attacks with Ice magic, which seemed to hurt the Wiggler a lot as well.

"See how effective they are?" Jacqueline talks to Jaq from afar. "That boy isn't even hurt by the Wiggler because your bond is so powerful with him."

The Wiggler was defeated in no time due to the relentless pummeling that the two children delivered to it.

**YOU WON!**

"We... killed a caterpillar," Eli said, saddened. Eric, who lost his soul completely, did not feel any remorse. The quad is able enter Maple Treeway.

…

**Maple Treeway**

A beautiful, autumn forest is in view. It was windy, but warm.

"So this is Maple Treeway?" Jaq looked around.

"Yes... back when I was alive, I used to play with my friends here," Jacqueline recalls something.

"You... _remember_ when you were alive?"

"No. But this place brings back some memories that I hadn't forgotten even after death. I don't know what I was like as a human, but I… think I can remember my friends' faces."

Jacqueline couldn't believe what she said. She had to admit that playing around as a human was very enjoyable, which goes against her miserable, ghastly state. She felt sick inside.

"Let's go. The house should be this way."

…

Once they reached a barren house, the quad went inside. It had one huge room, with a Japanese style of an interior home. Jaq seemed to be very happy.

"What a great place! How come nobody lives here, even though there are a lot of houses?"

"Living in a forest, isolated from civilization, can be tough," Jacqueline explained. "Especially with all the reactive Wigglers living here, it could be a hard place to settle."

There was a door that led to the backyard, but it wasn't a door at all. It was a portal. "Jacqueline...! Is this...?"

"Yes. A portal that leads to other dimensions. You won't know what they lead you to until you enter one."

"Actually, why don't we spend the night here, Jacqueline?" Jaq grins. "We're all tired from that stupid forest, so let's stay here while we can."

Jacqueline hissed, but said, "Fine."

She had no time for this! They had to go to the Underwhere before the heroes manage to keep up with them! She… had to extinguish the human race for her beloved leader, Lady Celestial. But instead, she went outside alone, when it was dark, and had a good cry.

"…It's been far too long. Heh, I think… that it really was _her_ at Bowser's Castle."

…

Eric and Jaq talk outside when it was near midnight. Jaq thought to himself slowly. He hates humans because they had overpowered his kind for many years. Unlike Jacqueline, Jaq knows that there are good humans as well.

"What is Lamia like?" Eric asked the imp.

"I don't know… I never saw her in person," Jaq spoke. "I've heard all she does is wait in the underworld for her minions to bring her food."

"What does she eat?" Eric asked. Jaq paused and was feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh... I'm kind of tired. Let's call it a day. Or you could talk to Eli; she looks lonely."

"Hmm..."

A ghostly weep was sweeping across the maple trees, which were slowly swaying within the breeze…


	6. Lonely Witch Ashley

**Diamond City**

Diamond City is the location where the_ WarioWare_ series take place. Ashley was the only _WarioWare_ character who was involved in the Ghost War, and she is now considered to be a great hero; contrary to her sometimes vile actions.

"Woah! So this is Diamond City?" Bowser Jr. looks around.

"Have you ever been here before?" Adeleine asked.

"Nope. I never cared much where that gut-headed Wario worked at. It's so close to the Mushroom Kingdom, yet it feels kinda different."

"Where do you think Ashley lives?" Adeleine looks around.

"I dunno. She looks like the type of person who lives in a dark forest or whatever. Maybe you should ask someone for directions."

"M-Me? Why me? Oh, fine."

Adeleine went up to a random pedestrian asking for Ashley's whereabouts, who replied with a horrified expression. Ashley apparently lives in a haunted mansion surrounded by a dark forest northwest of Diamond City, near Tomorrow Hill.

"A haunted mansion... I thought so," Adeleine nods. "Ashley does look rather fitting living in one. She's so dour!"

"Heh! I gotta say I approve of her choice of location." Bowser Jr. replies.

However…

…

**Ashley's Mansion**

"Eeeeek!" Bowser Jr. cowers. "This place is creepy! It's a lot like Luigi's Mansion!"

"It feels like the sun is shrouding itself with clouds in shame…," Adeleine mutters to herself, rather artistically. "I hope Ashley is home…"

Adeleine knocks on the front doors of the haunted mansion. Red was the one who opened it.

"Wow! Visitors! Welcome!" Red bowed. "Did you come to offer yourself to the **Great Ashley**?"

"Uh… hello," Adeleine gestures back. "I don't know what you mean by that. My name is Adeleine, and this is Bowser Jr. from the Bowser Badlands. I was wondering if we could meet Ashley, if she's here."

"Yowza!" Red exclaims. "Adeleine? Bowser Jr.? Ashley has told me many things about you guys. You helped her when the Ghost Army was threatening to kill us all with that huge meteor!"

"Oh… not really. We only helped them fly to the meteor…"

"But if it was just me, I would have destroyed it!" Bowser Jr. boasts.

"Ashley is inside, but she's very ill. If we keep it down, we won't get burnt to a crisp."

Adeleine shrugs and sighs. "Great... she _has_ to sick at a timing like this? Maybe she can't come with us after all… But let's see if she's okay."

…

Going inside, Red and the guests went to Ashley's Room. It looked like Ashley was sleeping on her bed, but she was actually quite awake.

"Red... What do you want?" she asked in a demonic voice. "I'm not in the mood to feel bodies approaching me… especially near my room!"

"Uh... um… we have two visitors that request you presence."

"Such arrogance… show me these visitors then," Ashley got up from her bed and glanced at the artist and the young turtle. Ashley was petting her stuffed rabbit until she was able to joggle her memory. "I remember the both of you. Traitors. Until you helped me, Lucas, and Nocube get to the Moon."

"H-Hello, Ashley," Adeleine greeted. "Sorry to disturb you while you're sick, but we came to warn you about a new threat that relates to the ghosts."

"…I already know about that."

"What?!" Bowser Jr. spoke. "Then what are you doing sitting here?! They have Mama Peach in their clutches! Are you_ that_ sick?"

"...I'm not sick," Ashley spoke. "But I_ am_ hurt. I was in my room, recovering."

"What happened to you, Ashley?!" asked the ignorant Red.

"…I was attacked by a Sunrise Boo. Her name was** Jacqueline**, and she said she wanted to kill Lucas, Nocube, and I. I refused to tell her where Lucas and Nocube were, and she attacked me. I underestimated her magic and got wounded… but I was able to send her away."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, Ashley."

"...Hmph. Now I feel better all of a sudden. I want to see Lucas and Nocube," Ashley said. "They should both be at the Nowhere Islands. I'll drag you two along… but just this once."

**Ashley joins your party!**

"But Ashley..." Red looks down. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Or about this new threat? I'd be glad to help you! You know that!"

"Red..." Ashley pats Red on his head. "That ghost, Jacqueline... is aligning herself with demons. You are a demon who made peace with humans, so I don't want you to get involved."

"D-demons?" Red was shocked. "Are you serious? I can't believe this! Demons always kept to themselves ever since they were locked up in the Underwhere! And now they're attacking the surface?"

"What's the Underwhere?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It's a place where you go when you have a GAME OVER. Basically, if you die, and you do not have a good heart, you will be sent there. The darkest evils are locked up in the depths forever."

"Aha! That could be a clue!" Adeleine nodded. "Bowser Jr.! We may know where those demons took Peach!"

"…But you don't know how to get there," Ashley spoke.

"Let me go with you!" Red wags his tail.

"No. You stay here. We are not departing to the Underwhere, yet. We're going to the Nowhere Islands, first."

"Sounds like a plan!" Adeleine nods.

…

**Rosalina's Ice World**

The possessed quad (Eric, Eli, Jaq, and Jacqueline) went into the portal in Maple Treeway. It led them to a dimensional border that led to other worlds. This border was an area called Rosalina's Ice World.

"This place… feels cold," Eric spoke, feeling exhausted.

"This must be Rosalina's Ice World," Jacqueline said. "We must be in space, now… but I'm sure we're going the right way."

Eli started coughing. "I... can't... feel...!"

Eric started to cough in pain as well. Jaq knew what was wrong. "Jacqueline! Bring them back to the portal! They can't _breathe_ in space like we can!"

Suddenly, the **Cosmic Spirit**, a cosmic clone of Rosalina, appears and protects the quad with a bubble full of air.

"Welcome to Rosalina's Ice World," the Cosmic Spirit spoke. "I see that the children are not well here. Are they from the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No," Jaq answers. "They're from the Chammo region, which is not even close to here."

"I see," the Spirit replies. "These children are from a dimension that is far more realistic than the Mushroom Kingdom. As a result, they cannot breathe in space as you two can."

"That stinks..." Jaq spoke.

"I will let you borrow this bubble of air," the Cosmic Spirit spoke. "This should help your companions cross Rosalina's Ice World. However, this planet has a very rough terrain. I urge you to be careful." The Cosmic Spirit vanishes.

"Let us go on," Jacqueline said. "If we pass this dimensional border, I am certain that we will reach an area that is close to the Underwhere."

"That's… where you live, right?" Eric asked Jaq. Jaq nods in reply as they traversed the ice mountain-terrain.


	7. Lonely Hero Lucas

**The Sea of Time**

The Sea of Time is a huge, vast ocean that connects to other timelines. Since the Nowhere Islands, the place where Lucas lives, is actually 10,000 years or more ahead of the Mushroom Kingdom, going there on normal circumstances would be impossible. Ashley rides a broom while Adeleine paints her own. Bowser Jr. rode a hovercraft that could only be obtained from the Koopa Troop.

"How long's it take to get to the Nowhere Islands?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"…It shouldn't take that long," Ashley spoke. "You may not realize it, but we are going very fast."

"I've noticed the water rippling by us very fast..." Adeleine says.

"It may seem like we're flying for minutes, but we may be passing decade after decade in this sea."

"Nothing looks different. What a weird ocean this is…"

…

**The Nowhere Islands**

The three teammates made it to Tazmily Village, Lucas's hometown. Lucas, Boney, and his father, Flint, emerging from their house, saw the incoming flight.

"Ashley! And... Bowser Jr. and Adeleine?" he spoke, quite surprised.

"Who are they?" Flint asked his son.

"They are my companions... besides Kumatora and Duster."

"Lucas!" Ashley hugs Lucas, which was quite an unexpected scene. Ashley only showed her sweet side to the innocent-hearted Lucas.

"Those two are totally in love," Adeleine shrugged.

"To think I actually thought you were going to be with Kumatora," Flint playfully face-palmed. "I never knew you would have feelings for a make-believe witch."

"…A …'make-believe'?" Ashley grunted. "And rephrase '_love_' as well."

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Lucas spoke. "The citizens on Nowhere Islands aren't used to seeing witches. Those are people we read in stories."

"Seems like they should go out more…"

…

**Flint's House**

"Where is Nocube?" Ashley cocks her head.

"He... left," Lucas looked down. "He went to Lavender Town with Litwick. It's somewhere in the Poke'mon Dimension, apparently. His old home…"

"The Poke'mon Dimension?" Ashley said, surprised. "Didn't Nocube say it was destroyed by an **Action Replay**? Why is he… going there?"

"I… don't know. We should go see if he's all right!"

"Great timing, then. We need your help, Lucas."

"Huh? My help?"

"Well, see, we're in a bind," Adeleine spoke. "Some demon thing is stealing children all over the world. She even managed to kidnap Princess Peach. We wanted to know if you'll help us, since we thought you knew where they were."

"That's terrible..." Lucas looks down again. "Nocube left to make peace in the world. I can't believe there's something out there to prevent that..."

"So you will help us?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. I want to help everyone. I don't want their parents to suffer the loss of their loved ones..." From the kitchen, Flint looked at Lucas and gave him a warm smile.

**Lucas joined the party!**

"I've fought ghosts before, but not demons. I don't know where they could be…"

"We have an idea where they might be," Bowser Jr. replies. "Let's just go get that flying ghost with a mask, already."

"You mean Nocube? Then we'll head to Lavender Town. Before we go, can I say good-bye to Kumatora, Duster, and everyone else?"

"Nobody will be alive to stop you from doing that," Ashley gave an unusually, sweet smile.

…

**Sunset Graveyard**

After saying good-bye to Kumatora, Duster, and Boney, Lucas went to say his last good-bye to his dear family.

"Mom... I am going to help my friends... and the world. I can't sit back and watch families being separated from each other... causing unspeakable and heartbreaking terrors wherever they go. Please pray for my success. I will always love you... and _him_, too."

...

**Flipside**

After the quad had gone through a portal in Rosalina's Ice World, they ended up in an odd, 2-D place with paper-flat buildings.

"What is this place, Jacqueline?" Jaq asked.

"This is Flipside. It's an ancient place that rests at the far corners of the Mushroom Kingdom- even beyond space. It is known as a place that leads you to other dimensions."

"Cool! So are we close to the Underwhere, yet?"

"Yes. There should be a tall tower somewhere. At the peak, there are portals that lead to other dimensions. I believe the Underwhere and the Overthere were one of the portals there."

"Wow..." Jaq nods in amazement. "I lived in the Underwhere for a long time. I never knew that you could go somewhere else besides the Overthere."

Eric butts in. "What is the Overthere?"

"It's a place where people go when they have a Game Over. Unlike the Underwhere, people with the purest hearts can rest there forever. I've heard it's a beautiful place, but Queen Jaydes never allows anyone over there..."

Jaq, Jacqueline, and Eric went on ahead, leaving Eli by herself for a short while. Eli never dismissed thinking about her family, even though half of her soul is possessed. "I'm so far away from mommy and daddy... I want to go home."


	8. Lonely Cubone Nocube

**This chapter, as well with the rest of the story, will be in first-person view, narrated by Nocube.**

...

**Lavender Town**

Lucas and company made it to Lavender Town of the region, Kanto, which was buried underground after the calamity caused by the **Action Replay**. At the area known as Silence Bridge, there was a familiar figure that Lucas called for. "Nocube!"

"Huh...?" I look up, and saw my old companions coming toward me. "Lucas! Ashley!"

I was lamenting at Silence Bridge. I was glad that Kanto, mostly, Lavender Town, was still in one peace even after that calamity that struck it. Litwick wanted me to come here after she found the remains of the Poke'mon dimension. After I told them what I was doing here, the group told me about what is happening to our world.

"Yes," I replied to their answers. "Litwick told me about some despicable demons wanting to eat children around the world. She knows where they even are, because she lives near them!"

"The Underwhere," Ashley replied.

Litwick came to us with three other Poke'mon. "Hello, everyone," Litwick spoke. "We have some clues for the Underwhere... and how to get there. My friends can show us the way."

A Gardevoir, a Gengar and a Froslass approach the party. They were Litwick's companions during their alignment with the Ghost Army.

"Lucas! It is good to see you again," Gardevoir smiles, as Lucas telepathically communicates with her.

_**Nocube is the only Poke'mon that can speak. Anyone who wants to hear what a Poke'mon says has to communicate telepathically with them. Non-humans are an expecption.**_

"Well, my job here is done," Bowser Jr. nods. "I'm outta here." Bowser Jr. hops on his hovercraft.

"Junior? Where are you going?" Adeleine asked. "You're not going to stay with us?"

"I told Dad that I'd find the**Lonely Trio** to tell them the situation. Now that's out of the way, I can go help my Dad repair his castle. Do you wanna come with me, too?"

"Of course!" Adeleine nodded. "I'll help the best way I can!"

**Bowser Jr. and Adeleine left the party. **We waved them good-bye as they set sail towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

…

"…If you know where to go, then I have no reason to bring Red with me," Ashley thought out loud.

"You're not bringing Red?" Lucas asked.

"No. Red is one of the fewer demons who made peace with the humans. I don't want to involve him into something like this."

"Well, are we going to lead you guys to the Underwhere, now?" Gengar asked.

"...Let's think of a plan, first," Lucas spoke. "Can you tell me more how to get to this 'Underwhere', Litwick?"

…

**The Underwhere**

"We did it! We're back home!" Jaq jumps for joy.

"Hmph, this place is different from Cavi Cape," Jacqueline scoffs. "There's something I don't like about it, but… I guess I'll have to call it _home_ for now. I don't know what the other Boos would think if I helped _demons_."

"Do the Sunrise Boos have something against our kind?" Jaq asked.

"They said that Celestial no longer wanted anything to do with extinguishing the human race, so the Sunrise Boos no longer fight the living. I've never heard of such disgusting lies. Why would Celestial ever say something like that? The point of her existence was to eliminate the living!"

"Oh..." Jaq replied, but quickly changed the subject. "Do you think Queen Jaydes will let us in the cellars of the Underwhere? She can be really hard to convince."

"Let's threaten her life," Jacqueline said, cunningly. "If she agrees, we'll spare her."

"You can't do that!" Jaq shouted. "Queen Jaydes _controls _Game Overs. She can kill us without a second thought if we were to do such a thing!"

"How dare you!" a voice rang from out of nowhere. It was Luvbi, Jaydes and Grambi's adopted daughter! She emerges from a nearby corpse to spy on the cunning supernaturals. "Are you trying to hurt mother? I won't let you do as you please!"

Luvbi calls for someone to help her. Three Poke'mon appear using Teleport and confront Jaq and the others.

"Who are you?" Jaq asked.

"I am Gothitelle," the biggest Poke'mon answered the imp's question. "This is Gothita, and this is Gothorita. We have come to defeat the demons who threaten the world's destruction. The future spells out ruin because of your kind."

"What are they in our way?" Eric asked Jaq. "We're just visiting your family, right? How come they won't let us through?"

"Never mind that!" Jacqueline snapped. "Attack them!"

"No! I don't want to!" Eli shrieks. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"Silence!" Jacqueline controls Eli and forces her to attack the Gothic Poke'mon. "Jaq! You do the same!"

"All right!" Jaq nodded, and turns into a sword and goes to Eric's hand. "Don't hold back, Eric! If we don't defeat them, you'll never get to meet Lamia and the others!"

"Look!" Gothorita points at Eric and Eli. "That ghost and that imp are controlling those human children! What should we do, Gothitelle?"

"Attack the controlled humans," Gothitelle replied. "They pose a bigger threat than the supernaturals. The sword demon will become weaker if we defeat its wielder as well."

"Got it!" Gothita nods. They all enter the fray, while Luvbi cheers for the Goths from afar.

…

**BOSS: Gothitelle, Gothorita, and Gothita**

The Gothic Poke'mon are powerful psychic-type Poke'mon and PSI users with great defense. Gothita has the highest defense out of all of them. Gothorita can use Earth magic spells. Gothitelle has the strongest psychic moves.

Gothita frisks the controlled children's stats.

"This human is Eric. He looks like an ordinary human, but his eyes are expressionless… the sword on his hand gives him a Dark Affinity.

This sorrowful human is named Eli. She wields more expression than the boy, so it seems that she's not completely possessed by her captives. But we still have to fight… Her type is Light."

Gothita uses PSI Defense Up on her teammates. Gothorita and Gothitelle go on the offensive and charge up their psychic attacks.

Eric sets his target on Gothita, supporting her sisters. Eli went on the defensive and used healing magic when necessary.

Gothitelle and Gothorita unleashed a Psyshock on Eli, hurting her to the point of half health. Eli focuses on healing herself, while Eric attacks Gothita. Gothita defends and loses her focus. Gothitelle attacks Eric will a Doubleslap, while Gothorita finishes him off with a _Ground Dasher_ spell.

"Agh!" Eric cries, and faints.

Eli focuses on using tremendous healing magic to revive Eric. Seeing Eli as a bigger threat, the Goths went after her instead.

Gothorita uses a Stalagmite spell on Eli, making her almost keel over. Gothitelle finishes her off with PK Freeze.

"Oh..." Eli fell unconscious. With no healer on the team, Eric is left to defend for himself.

"We may have to fight them if the kids get defeated," Jaq told Jacqueline, who nods in agreement.

The Goths manage to defeat Eric with their tremendous teamwork.

**You lost the battle...**

...

"Now it's our turn!" Jaq yells out, and hops out of Eric's hands. He enters the fray with Jacqueline.

Gothita frisks the supernaturals and told their advantages and disadvantages to the other Goths:

"Jaq, an imp that can transform into a sword that steals souls and deals physical damage. His Dark affinity blocks out Psychic moves. Using Fighting, Bug, Fairy, or Light attacks will do ample damage.

Jacqueline, a Sunrise Boo, much like the ones from the Ghost War. She is an Ice-type. She masters in Ghost, Light and Healing magic, but Ice magic is her forte. Using Fire, Rock, and Steel will do considerable damage."

"These guys may be tougher than the humans," Gothorita says to her team. "Let's make this one count!"

**After the battle, the Gothic Poke'mon were defeated...**

"Ouch...! I'm hurt all over!" a fainted Gothita said.

"Gothita! Are you okay?" Gothorita asks.

"I can see the future…" Gothitelle says to the quad. "There will be many more obstacles ahead of you. I can tell the path ahead for you is very sad and unfortunate. If you value your life and well-being, listen to my words!"

"Out of my way!" Jacqueline hissed. "I'm not going to let a mere _forewarning_ suppress my will! I _will _revive Celestial!"

"W-What?" Jaq gapes. "That's what you were doing all this time?"

"Shut up!" Jacqueline yells at him. "I aligned myself with you pathetic demons to resurrect my leader, and in exchange, she will help you wipe out humanity!"

"...You don't have to get so mad…," Jaq said. "I think Lamia will approve of that."

However, Eric and Eli were completely bewildered on the whole conversation. What were they getting themselves into?

"Stop!" Luvbi panics. "I don't want you to hurt my mother! I will lead you to a secret path to the Underwhere depths if you spare her life!"

"You are powerless... so I will accept your deal," Jacqueline said. "Come on, Jaq. You can finally return to your home if we follow this girl."

Jaq nodded with an anxious look on his face.

…

**Silence Bridge**

So in the current party, we have me, Lucas, Ashley, Litwick, Gardevoir, Gengar and Froslass. Litwick explains to us how to get to the Underwhere.

"It's a place that is very, very, VERY far away from here. It's closest to the Mushroom Kingdom, though. To get there, there must be a portal."

"A portal?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. A dimensional border. It connects to other worlds."

"Hmmm… perhaps it's like the portal we found in Plack Beach," Ashley says to Lucas.

"...Okay," I nod.

"So... do we go now?" Gengar shakes his head. "Or are we fine as it is now?"

"I dunno," Lucas thought. "We'd be putting ourselves into danger if we march right in."

"We'd either need to have a larger group come with us, or we can go find another way in," Ashley spoke. "Litwick? Are there multiple areas to the Underwhere?"

"Not that I know of," Litwick replies. "The Underwhere and its surrounding worlds are at the corner-most of the universe- almost near the 4th Walls. I think it would be impossible to go anywhere else but the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So... our only choice is to get a large group," Froslass spoke. "Where should we go first?"

"That's a good question," Lucas thought. "Everyone might be busy..."

"…_Busy_? There are humans being devoured by demons, Lucas," Ashley said. "Only a powerful excuse could save them from not coming with us."

"I agree," I spoke. "I don't like to disturb others, but this is too urgent to ignore."

"Think about it carefully," Gardevoir nods. "Let's get everyone we know to help us."


	9. Disbanded

**The Underwhere**

Luvbi guided the quad to the depths of the Underwhere, with her mother unaware of the situation. Luvbi goes away after she led them to the deeper levels. They were injured from the duel with the Gothic Poke'mon, but they found a place to rest: an underground haunted house.

"Weird… what's a house doing in a place like this?" Jaq asked. "Do you think anyone lives here?"

"I hope not," Jacqueline replies. "We can use this place to rest in for a while."

The quad enters, and they are greeted by a Duskull. "Welcome to the House of Chandelure."

"How can there be ghosts in an area where demons are?" Jaq gapes.

"We are peaceful Poke'mon," Duskull spoke. "We don't care what happens on the world's surface as long as we can stay here. But one of the Litwick daughters is determined to make world peace."

"World peace..." Jacqueline spoke, with a half-smile. "That sounds delightful. Too bad it will never come true. Though, I do respect a ghost with such determination."

"There's no need to rain on the child's parade," Duskull laughs. "Have you come to rest here? Perhaps Lady Chandelure wouldn't mind having supernaturals like you stay here for the night. How much money do you have?"

"From all the monsters we destroyed on our way, we don't have much," Jaq sweat-drops.

"Unfortunately, you will have to sleep in the basement. I assume that is all right with you?"

"Yes," Jacqueline snorted, and turns to Eric and Eli. "I wonder how you two leeches will survive sleeping this time."

"It's better than sleeping outside," Jaq said.

**You have restored all your HP!**

…

Lady Chandelure greeted them inside her mansion the next morning. "What an odd group. Two human children, an imp, and a ghost?"

"Yes," Jaq nodded. "We are two of Lamia's new recruits. These two children are our prisoners."

Eric and Eli looked uneasy. Jacqueline comically smacks Jaq in the face. "You imbecile!"

"What's going on?" Chandelure asked. "Lamia is that demon who eats children, right? Did she plan to attack the surface?"

"Her band of demons have," Jacqueline hisses. "Of course, she won't do it herself."

Jaq yells at her. "She can't go out there with those filthy humans waiting for her to come out! We have to trap them down here!"

"Oh, my," Chandelure looks down. "I thought we would have some peace and quiet, but it seems we've caught ourselves into the middle of a war. I may have to get the children back from their trips."

…

The quad went outside. Eric is skeptical of the supernaturals after hearing them talk about Lamia. "Jaq. Tell me what is going on."

"Shut up and follow us!" Jacqueline snaps.

"Stop saying horrible things to Eric!" Eli protested.

"Now is not the time to fight," Jaq spoke. "We've reached this far."

"But... even though I don't feel my soul..." Eric said. "I can feel fear... and dread inside me. I want to know why I am feeling this way! Why do we have to see this Lamia person?"

"I want to know, too! I might make my parents worry about me!" Eli spoke up again. "I don't know how many days it's been since I seen them! I want to go home!"

"Hmph. You're getting more defiant and rowdy," Jacqueline glowers. "You know, I've been nice to you two. I let you sleep and take breaks. My punishments aren't even that severe... comparing to other people!"

"You froze them to death!" Eric snaps, his face slowly fills with emotion. "I hurt many people in that castle back at the mushroom village! I thought I was doing something good, but now I see that I've hurt many people."

"Enough!" Jacqueline shouted, making echoes throughout the underground caverns. A strange, slithering noise was heard ahead. It was Princess Peach in her Gorgon form! However, she wasn't in control of herself- she is now Lamia's third eye.

"Jaq and Jacqueline..." Peach spoke in Lamia's voice. "What is the meaning of all this commotion?"

"L-Lamia!" Jaq quivers in fear. Eric and Eli noticed this. Is Lamia one of those respected leaders... out of fear?

"Mm-mm... what do we have here," Gorgon-Peach approaches the two children. "These would make tasty snacks. Good work, you two."

"You idiot!" Jacqueline spoke. "You're not supposed to tell them that!"

It was too late, Eric and Eli were shocked what Gorgon-Peach said, and their responses towards the danger they were in springs to life.

"For _one_, you don't bark at me in that tone. _I'm_ your superior. And_ two_, these two would have to know their fate, eventually. Let us take them to the others."

"No!" Eric yells out, revealing fear in his soulless eyes. However, the two were unable to escape, as Gorgon-Peach casts a Bloody Howling spell at them. The two of them fell unconscious, recieving mortal damage.

Gorgon-Peach does a cliché, evil laugh. "You humans will get a load of us this time! Let's see how you like seeing your loved ones get chomped to bits!"


	10. The Escape

**The Underwhere Depths (Lamia's Chamber)**

Once Eric and Eli woke up, they found themselves in a prison. But it was crowded with human children, sobbing and panicking. Most of them were yearning for their families.

"I can't believe this..." Eli said to Eric. "They wanted to do this to us, but… I thought we were the only ones kidnapped. I'll go heal them."

Eric watches Eli heal the injured kids. Because of his soulless body, he didn't know what to feel from watching Eli doing something so kind. His heart glittered up a little. "Hmmm... are there more people out there…?"

Eric looks out the prison bars. Indeed, there were more cages full of children. It was a very appalling sight, as if it was a zoo exhibit. But instead of being observed, everyone would be eaten instead. "Eli. Do you still have your magic powers? Since Jaq isn't with me, I don't have any strength left. Break the cages."

"We might get in trouble if we do that," Eli claimed. "Can we protect _all_ of these people from the demons?"

"I don't know. But if we stay here, we'll have nothing to do... to save everyone…"

"...I'll do it then." Eli used her ice powers to freeze the iron bars beyond absolute zero, eventually making it explode. The trapped children in their cages cheered with joy.

"Be quiet!" Eric shouted. "We'll be caught!"

A Lamia Dry Bones came into the room and attacks everyone. The children scream in fear, which might attract more attention.

"I'll take care of him!" Eli fired an Absolute spell, freezing the Dry Bones. "We have to get out of here and free everyone!"

"Or else we are going to die here," Eric said without emotion.

The two youths manage to free all the children, but they had nowhere to run. Eli can't take care of all the Dry Bones by herself. They were all cornered.

A bunch of Dry Bones, demons, Jaq, Jacqueline, Gorgon-Peach, and Lamia herself, came into the room.

"This… is Lamia," Eric spoke. A giant, female demon with a humanoid body and a snake body- like a sort of chimera.

"Those kids have more brain than I thought," Lamia spoke. "It seems you've forgotten to take away her powers, Jacqueline."

"That human can't possibly protect all of her kind by herself," Jacqueline said. "A mere human would perish at this situation!"

"What a pity," Lamia spoke as she stared at Eric and Eli. "I wanted to eat all of you in front of the humans, but if it gets unruly here, you may have to meet your ends now."

"Jaq… this is what you wanted to do with us," Eric said. "Why did you do this? You're so kind… do you really think it was right to separate all of us from our families?"

"Of course, he does!" Jacqueline laughs. "Once the humans know of your deaths, they'll be so depressed or angered, and they'll be much easier to kill!"

"I can't believe you!" Jaq counters. "Why do you have to talk about death so casually? They're just kids, even if they _are_ humans. This is so cruel and sick now that I look at it so closely!"

"Remember, Jaq," Jacqueline says. "The humans have been cruel to you and your race as well."

"But there are also good people in the world!" Eli yells.

"Silence, you peon!" Jacqueline fires a Fimbulvter spell at her. Eli wasn't able to react enough time to dodge, and she screams in fear. Eric tries to protect her, but he was unable to reach her in time…

**CRASH!**

The sound of shattering ice was heard. Someone protected Eli from the Ice spell! After the haze disappeared, the silhouette was revealed to be Meta Knight! Two Dry Bones were suddenly struck by behind, revealing Kirby and Samus Aran!

"We've finally found you," Samus spoke from inside her suit. "I don't claim to understand what is going on, but it really doesn't matter. You are the ones who are behind Peach's disappearance, as well as these children." Samus aims her Arm Cannon at the demons.

"It stings me to say this, but we should save the demons for another time," Meta Knight said.

"You're right," Samus said. She looks at Kirby, who was pointing at Peach in her Gorgon state. "We're here to rescue the captives."

Meta Knight slices three Dry Bones out of the way and goes after Peach. Peach suddenly swings a kitchen knife at Meta Knight, splitting his mask in half. Meta Knight blushes in embarrassment and covers himself, causing spontaneous comic relief music to be heard by everyone.

"We don't have time for this," Samus shakes her head.

"Y-You're right," Meta Knight spoke. "We may have to rescue Peach later. We didn't come here to provoke a fight."

Jacqueline fires a Fimbulvter spell at Samus, freezing and damaging her. Kirby thaws her out and attempts to kick Jacqueline, but she disappears. Lamia swings a large kitchen knife at Kirby, but he manages to dodge. The team still had no way to get the children out.

In a good matter of timing, Gothita, Gothorita, and Gothitelle appear in the room using Teleport. The Gothic Poke'mon spoke to Kirby and Meta Knight, whom understood them.

"We can teleport everyone out the room, but we need to charge up our psychic power," Gothorita said.

"How far will it take us?" Meta Knight asks.

"With the three of us combined, we can even get out of this dimension!" Gothita hops for joy. "You just need to protect us. It will take a while because this place has a very dark influence."

Meta Knight nods towards Samus, and she replied back. She rapidly shoots the Dry Bones and the demons.

"What are they doing?" Eric asked himself.

"They're planning to teleport everyone out the room!" Jacqueline shouted. "We have to attack those Poke'mon before they all escape!"

Eli helps out Samus by casting Light magic at her foes. Lamia slowly slithers by and attacks with her knife. She then fires a Bloody Howling spell that injures Samus and her suit. Samus reveals her Zero Suit form after her Power Suit disappears. Kirby defends her vulnerable state.

"We are close to completing," Gothitelle calls out.

"Get them, you dolts!" Jacqueline shouted.

Lamia was really close to the Goths, but Kirby managed to distract her by kicking her in the face, while Meta Knight does the same. Jacqueline uses the ultimate Light spell, Nova Sword, but it took a lot of focus before it activated. The Goths managed to finish the teleportation, so the Nova Sword spell was useless. Everyone escapes out of the Flipside dimension...

"No!" Jacqueline hissed. "All of this was in vain! There's no way we'll be able to get them back! We should just attack the surface and drown them in a bloodbath!"

"No," Lamia spoke. "We'll threaten them again. We're not moving a muscle. They'll come here and fight us... if they have the courage to face us again."


	11. Mysterious Gummy Girl

**Maple Treeway**

The Goths were able to transport all their passengers beyond the Flipside dimension and Rosalina's Ice World. The farthest they could possibly reach was Maple Treeway.

Samus nods in gratitude towards the Goths. "What should we do with all these children, though?"

"Leave that to us," Gothita said, even though Samus couldn't understand her. "We can teleport to all the dimensions where they live. Unfortunately, that would mean there would be no one to prevent the demons in the Underwhere from escaping."

"Hmmm... I don't think we'll be doing anything important right now, since we freed the children," Meta Knight inquires. "Samus, if you're still well from that battle, how about we go try to rescue Peach again?"

Samus nods in agreement. "Yes, and I've heard from one of the Dry Bones that a **female swordsman **was there, too. I wish she could have told us she was going there…"

"W-Wait!" Eric spoke, with more emotion in his voice. "I still want to fight. I know my mommy will miss me, but that can wait. Right now, I'll do anything I can to prevent any more families to be separated."

"I'll come, too!" Eli nods. "We'll do anything from letting horrible things happen to people!"

"These children appear to speak heavy words, yet they are not flinching one bit," Meta Knight mutters. "If you're determined to fight against Lamia, we won't try to stop you. Kirby, will you go with them?"

"Poyo!" Kirby agrees.

"If you're planning to stop humanity from being devoured by the demons, you should find Lucas," Meta Knight spoke. "I witnessed him fighting the ghosts that were going to crush the world underneath that giant meteor. That child grew a lot stronger the last time I encountered him. And he used that power to defeat the Ghost Army."

Kirby calls for his Warp Star and allows Eric and Eli to ride on it with him.

"Samus, you are hurt from that magic spell Lamia used on you. She even managed to take away your suit. This will be your last warning to turn back."

"I'm fine," Samus replied. And so, everything was set, and Kirby, Eric, and Eli went to find the boy named Lucas.

…

**Over the Sea of Time**

Eli was screaming with delight during the joyous Warpstar ride. Eric still had his soul taken, so he watched in envy as Eli had fun.

"Kirby!" A voice from afar yelled. It was Adeleine, riding on her own creation of Kracko. "Oh! And that girl from Bowser's Castle?"

Kirby told Adeleine about the soulless kids that were accompanying him.

"The reason why I attacked you was because Jacqueline told me to," Eli said with honesty.

"Oh, yeah... that ghost," Adeleine recalled. "She was the reason Bowser had to rebuild his castle. Bowser Jr. is there, too. I'm going to Ripple Star to get Ribbon, but I'll join you guys for a while. It's dangerous to go alone."

Suddenly, the _actual _Kracko appears and strikes the quad down with lighting.

"Oh, no! He won't let us by!" Adeleine said. "I'll draw a battlefield here so we can fight him ourselves."

...

**BOSS: Kracko**

Kracko's specialty is always his lightning. As a long-time rival of Kirby, he can't just let him fly by him with no worries. Kirby, Eric, and Eli jump on Adeleine's battlefield and prepare to fight Kracko. Adeleine ride on her Kracko creation and uses him against the real Kracko.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Eli shouted. "Don't you remember that you don't have Jaq to help you anymore?"

Eric focuses and draws a dark sword from his body. "But he still has my soul. I only have a black spot where it remains, and I can use it to manipulate this sword. I guess he never took his power from me, after all..."

Kirby slices Kracko with his cutter, and Eric does the same with his dark, powerful sword. Eli fires a Fimbulvter spell, which knocks Kracko from the air.

Kracko uses Thunderbolt twice in a row, dealing Thunder damage to Kirby and Eric. Adeleine's Kracko attacks and drops a barrage of rain droplets on Kracko. The real Kracko retaliates and rams into Adeleine, which also makes her fake Kracko disappear into thin air. Adeleine falls on Kirby.

"Okay! I'll paint some monsters on my easel to help you!"

Eli fires off her Fimbulvter spell again and freezes Kracko. Adeleine then finishes him off with a drawing of a Rocky, who jumps in the air and lands on him.

**YOU WON!**

…

"Phew! We did it!" Adeleine said. "Oh! I should be going to Ripple Star now! See you later, Kirby!"

Kirby waves farewell and calls his Warp Star to pick him and the soulless kids up.

"I wonder where Kirby is taking us," Eli wondered.

…

**The Underwhere**

Meanwhile, Samus and Meta Knight were going back to the same secret route to the Underwhere, but there seemed to be a commotion going on. Many of the Dry Bones troops and demons were tossed all over the ground, terribly injured. Had somebody got here before them?

"I wonder if **she **did all of this…" Samus spoke to Meta Knight.

Samus and Meta Knight rush to the next room, to find Jaq, Jacqueline, and even Gorgon-Peach on the ground. A figure stood before them in pain...

"Ow... why is she doing this?" Jaq wails in pain.

"She's not in control of her actions," Jacqueline managed to speak. "It seems that she isn't control of her body... but it's not possession that's causing this."

"Look!" Meta Knight pointed at the offender. "It's a human girl! She defeated all of those demons back there."

"Who are you?" Samus went up to the girl. The girl attacks Samus, but she manages to dodge. Samus was shocked to look at her closely. "Wha...? This girl is covered in slime..."

"It's a person made of a magical, cursed gummy," Jacqueline said. "She suddenly came here from a dimensional border we summoned, and now she is killing everything she sees! Stop her, you idiots!"

The Gummy Girl says something inaudible as she cries in pain. She raises her hands, emitting Dark magic.

"Look out!" Meta Knight called.

In no time, Samus and Meta Knight blacked out...

…

Lamia herself had to come to the chamber where they fallen. She saw the Gummy Girl destroying everything.

"Ahh... this human lost control of herself," Lamia said to herself. "She seems to be very powerful. Perhaps I can lock her into one of my chambers. She could make a good repellent for those humans."

Jacqueline and Jaq got back up to support their superior.

"We'll help the best we can!" Jaq said.

Jacqueline looked at the Gummy Girl's pain. She had some sympathy for the human, which was something unlike her. However, a dastardly idea was building up in her head.

"I wonder... if we can find the source of this gummy material, we can use it to turn the humans into gummies!"

"No is not the time for that!" Lamia snaps. "Let's focus on defeating this gummy. Besides, I won't be able to eat the humans if they turned into disgusting, cursed gummies."

Jacqueline curses under her breath. "Fine..."

…

**For those who played the game, Magical Starsign, the **_**Gummy Girl**_** is an optional boss in that game. She is named Applepie in that game, but this **_**Gummy Girl**_** is not Applepie; but rather to be most likely another person from the Espresso Civilization.**


	12. Going By Train!

**Hyrule**

The mystic land of Hyrule has a _very _confusing timeline. As a result, the Sea of Time has many 'Hyrules' across the sea. This 'Hyrule' had train tracks all over the land...

Ashley and Gardevoir finally made it there through the Sea of Time, dragging their companions with them.

"What is this place?" Lucas asked Gardevoir.

"Well, I thought we would go to Hyrule first, because it is a land with very complicated timelines," she replied. "The people you will find here were the ones that helped you defeat Lady Celestial. Do you remember that warrior that was dressed in green?"

"Oh, yes! That was Link!" Lucas remembers his final battle with Celestial and Isfury. "Is this where he lives?"

"Bingo!" Gengar replied.

…

At the same time, Kirby, Eric and Eli were at Hyrule.

"What a weird place," Eli said. "Very mystical. It's nothing like home."

"Yes," Eric said. "Even though we live near a desert, the sun barely shines where we live."

"Oh, no... I didn't mean that..."

Kirby points at a castle that was far ahead. It seemed that he was heading there. At the same time, they encountered another handful of people that were flying in their direction.

"...Kirby?" a blonde boy called from afar. "Is that you?"

"Poyo!" Kirby waves at them and approaches them.

A long conversation occurred. Eventually, Lucas reaches to the climax of their topic.

"So you wanted to bring more teammates to the Underwhere?" Lucas asked him. Kirby nodded.

"…I'm actually surprised that you made it to the Underwhere," Ashley said. "Was it _that_ easy to blow through their defenses?"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Oh. You were also with Samus Aran, Meta Knight, and some Gothic Lolita Poke'mon?"

"Gothitelle?" Gardevoir asked. "Phew... I'm glad she is helping us. When she left us, I thought I would never see her again."

"Where are the others?" Litwick asked.

"Poyo!"

"They went to the Underwhere? And Princess Peach is still there?"

"Poyo..."

"That leads to one final question," Gardevoir said. "Who are these two human children?"

"I am Eli and this is Eric," Eli replied. "We were kidnapped by Lamia. Kirby saved us, and now we're helping the best we can."

"I am sorry about the princess," Eric said. "We were possessed and though that she was our foe. It's our fault that she has been kidnapped."

"'Apologizing about it won't bring her back'," Gardevoir said, as if she was recalling something. "That's something Gothitelle would say... But I thank you for your honesty."

"Poyopoyo."

"Adeleine is helping, too?" Lucas said. "I think that would mean Bowser Jr. and Medli will come, too. I'm pretty confident that we will be more than ready, Nocube!"

"Yeah..." I nod in reply.

**The Lonely Trio and their companions joined the party!**

…

"Now that we know our destinations are the same, we shouldn't stall anymore," Gardevoir says. "Let's get everyone we can help, so we can rescue Peach and defeat those foul demons."

"YEAH!"

…

**Nighttime**

Link and Zelda were recruited, and Link decided that we ride on his train. Apparently, there were time warps throughout Hyrule, and we could travel to other dimensions.

I look out the windows of the train very sullenly. Lucas comes up to me. "Nocube? Is there something troubling you? You have a sad look on your face."

"...Yes," I spoke. "It's Lady Celestial. I can't get her out my head."

As you know, Lady Celestial was the final leader of the Ghost War; basically their trump card. I was the one who killed their first leader, Princess Elaine, and I felt guilty about it. Celestial tried to finish what Elaine started, but she failed as well.

"This is something Ashley would say," Lucas said. "'Celestial gave up, along with the rest of the Ghost Army. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. The Ghost War is over.'"

"I know that it's over," I said. "...But I can't just forget that the Ghost War happened. It wasn't like they were evil. They wanted peace, just like us."

"..."

"...And Litwick. I'm worried about her. She may not seem like it, but she's very sad that Lady Celestial is gone. I want to make her happy for what she is doing right now. I really do."

I continue to gaze out the window silently. "I also want to think that I'm doing the right thing."

"Of course you are!" Lucas nodded. "You're making world peace by not having to kill everyone in the world to do it, unlike the ghosts."

"Lucas... I'm sorry that I'm complaining about the same thing over and over again. I'm just really scared. I'm scared of myself... how powerful I am."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Lucas looks down. "This is what makes you special, Nocube. To have sympathy for the ghosts' pleas. I respect you for that..."

Wow… so now I made Lucas idolize me. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

And so the train rode by another location... Mt. Rugged of the Mushroom Kingdom!


	13. Stepping Up a Game

**Mt. Rugged – Toad Town**

"Hmmm... I know this place," Ashley said. "The trains of Diamond City reach to this place, too."

"Yes," Zelda said. "This is also the way to Peach's Castle, too."

Peach's castle have always been a beacon for all of us who fought a great battle. We usually go there to celebrate our victories.

"This... place," Eric looked around. "Everything... is destroyed."

Toad Town was a mess. After Peach was kidnapped, havoc seemed to have erupted here.

"Yes, this is the place where that poor woman was taken by Jacqueline," Eli said. "Again, we are sorry. This town was destroyed by us. Is there anything we can do?"

"Those Toads look like hardy, little fellows," Gengar said. "I bet they can handle everything on their own.

"It doesn't seem that they're in high spirits," Zelda shook her head. "After all, their princess has been kidnapped."

"…Doesn't this happen a lot, anyway?" Ashley asks.

…

The group advances towards Merlin the Shaman's House, a place that was like a fortune-telling shop to Toad Town. Luigi and Daisy were speaking with Merlin outside.

"The Underwhere?" Luigi said. "Oh, I know that place! The land of Game Overs. I wonder how Luvbi is doing there."

"Now that Merlin told us where those demons are, we're ready to go save Peach!" Daisy nods.

"Let's not be hasty," Merlin said. "They have a great fortification that only two people cannot handle."

"...Which is why we've come to help," Zelda said, followed by everyone else.

"Lucas! It's you!" Daisy pipes up. "How's it going? Are you going to fight the demons with us?"

"Yes," Lucas nodded. "We're all going in as a huge group. Maybe we can accomplish something before they start attacking."

"D-Daisy!" Luigi pointed at Eric and Eli, shivering. "It's... those kids who were with that Boo!"

"What did you come here for?" Daisy takes a step back.

"It's okay, Daisy. They're on our side."

"We attacked you because we were controlled against our own will," Eric said. "Or… maybe not against our won will after all. We trusted them."

"So... you've been in the Underwhere, too?" Daisy asked. "Have you seen Peach?"

"Yes, but now she is a demon, too," Eli looks down. "Lamia has taken control of her, and now she's being rescued by two people."

"Just like Kirby said, they must be Meta Knight and Samus," Gardevoir nodded.

**Luigi and Daisy joined the party!**

"Mario wants to rescue Peach, too," Luigi said. "He went to go get Bowser, knowing that he's not going to stay put from this."

"Do you think he'll be easy to convince?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry- he's _Bowser, _after all," Daisy smirks.

Link offered to take us all on the train again, but we heard some rumbling from the ground, and then a sudden quake.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"It's coming from over there," Luigi pointed at the west side of Toad Town.

Some demons that they've never seen before were terrorizing the town. They find Yoshi and Donkey Kong there, along with Toad and Toadette supporting them.

"Uh, oh! It's them!" Daisy cried. "If we don't hurry with this recruitment thing, the demons may attack us instead of the other way around!"

"For now, let's stop them," Lucas said.

...

**BOSS: Demon x 2, ArcDemon**

It seemed that the demon in the middle was the strongest of them all, and it wielded Ice magic. Zelda and Daisy enter the fray and helps Yoshi and Donkey Kong.

"All right, I'll use my Light Arrows on the weaker demons," Zelda said. "Everyone else should gang up on the Demon with the Ice magic."

"We'll have to protect you, too," Daisy said. "If they're bothering you, give us a holler!"

Donkey Kong was giving the ArcDemon a hard time because of Donkey Kong's brute strength. Yoshi gave good combos to avoid making the ArcDemon recover its balance. Daisy went after one of the Demons and uses her Earth magic.

"Sharpen thy blade and run them through! _Stalagmite_!"

Once the ArcDemon recovered its balance, it used an intermediate Ice spell, Absolute. Yoshi and Donkey Kong were frozen instantly.

Zelda, seeing this, uses Nayru's Love, to protect them while being thawed. The ArcDemon attacks the frozen animals. Zelda leaves herself wide open for the Demon to slash her with its bladed hands.

Daisy does an aerial combo towards the Demon she is fighting against, and manages to defeat it. She then runs up to the Arcdemon, but it foresaw her and it rams into her.

Fortunately, Donkey Kong and Yoshi thawed out their icy prison. Donkey Kong wasn't in good shape, but he finishes off the ArcDemon along with Yoshi.

Lastly, was the Demon attacking Zelda. It didn't take long.

**YOU WIN!**

…

"That was close!" Toad said, coming closer. "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded, even if they were lying.

"It seems that we do not have time to lose," Gardevoir said. "After all, time is a precious source, as Gothitelle says to me all the time. Is there anywhere else we can go quickly?"

"I was thinking Eagleland, but that's kind of far," Lucas looks down, once again. "Besides, most of the demons are impervious to PSI, so it may not be wise to drag Ness into this."

"Yet, you are risking your life fighting a race that blocks out most PSI attacks," Gengar shrugs, making Lucas sigh.

"That will be the last place we will go," Gardevoir said. "But if you're intent on going to the Underwhere this soon, then we'll split up for a while. One group will go to Eagleland, and one group will depart to the Underwhere and wait for the other."

"I'll go to the Underwhere," Lucas nodded. "Is this anyone else who will come?"

"Me," Eric said.

"And me, too!" Eli chimed.

"You need me to lead you to the Underwhere, so I should come," Litwick said.

"…You better not forget me, Lucas," Ashley walks closer to him.

"I'll come... even though I'm scared," I spoke.

…

"All right, we'll go to Eagleland, then," Gardevoir nodded. "You won't have us flying to the Underwhere for you. Litwick, do you know any alternate paths towards there?"

Litwick nods as she turns to me. "I can't wait to show my family, Nocube! They live in the Underwhere peacefully."

Litwick led us to the same route that Eric and Eli went to: Maple Treeway.

...

**Underwhere Depths**

Samus and Meta Knight were locked in a cell. They were turned into gummies by Gummy Girl, frozen in pain. The Gummy Girl seemed to be aware of her actions, but she's couldn't stop herself because of Lamia's dark influence.

"I'm so sorry..." she spoke. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

…

"I wonder what they are doing," Jaq said. "I mean the group that is trying to stop us."

"The_ Lonely Trio_?" Jacqueline growls in disgust.

"Yeah. If they're going to stop what we're doing, they would have been here by now. They must be planning some big..."

"No worries," Jacqueline said. "We can overdo them... by taking their little friends away... one by one."

As they finished their conversation, they look back at Gorgon-Peach, who was manipulating the unconscious mind of a certain king of Dream Land!


	14. Attack of the Gummies

**Maple Treeway**

This was the first time I saw a place like this in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What a pretty forest!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, Nocube," Litwick smirks. "Let's go a little further."

"So… we're back here, again," Eli said. "I'm guessing we're going back to the house we spent the night at, Eric."

Suddenly, a flying creature came at us. I sense hostility coming from it.

"I know who that is!" Lucas yells. "That's... Ridley!"

"…That creature," Ashley spoke. "It's… consumed within a gummy!"

"A gummy?" I cock my head.

"I would love to explain it for you, but we will be devoured if that's all we do."

…

**BOSS: Gummy Ridley**

"This... thing is scary..." Eli shivers.

"…I don't blame you," Ashley replied. "A _cursed gummy_ is a very dangerous substance, from what I've heard. I've never thought it could take on the form of another creature…"

"Do you think the demons sent this monster at us?" Lucas asked.

"…I hope not. To think that they would go as far to use a cursed, magical substance to destroy mankind. I think I underestimated their power. But… where did they manage to find the gummies?"

…

Eric, Eli, Lucas and Ashley enter the fray. "The cursed gummy is fueled by Dark magic, so your psychic attacks won't work, Lucas. You can focus on healing us instead," Ashley explains. Lucas nods.

"All right, then. I'll use my Light magic, then!" Eli nodded.

"The little boy with the dark sword can distract him. I'll use my Light magic as well."

…

Gummy Ridley flew around so no one could reach him. Ashley and Eli unleashed an Arclight spell at the same time, and it already puts Gummy Ridley in a bind. Gummy Ridley combo-slashes Eric, making him lose his recovery and balance. Of course, Lucas was able to fix that.

Ashley attacks with a Holy Lance spell, which knocks Gummy Ridley from the sky. Eric attacks with repeated sword slashes while Lucas uses his stick. Gummy Ridley slashes the boys after recovering his balance.

Once her companions succeeded distracting Gummy Ridley, Ashley unleashes the ultimate Light spell, Nova Sword.

A heavenly light attacks Gummy Ridley, blinding him. Ashley attacks Ridley with her Nova Sword, eventually slashing to the point that she cuts him through. He dissolves… never to be seen again.

**YOU WIN!**

…

"Over here!" Litwick calls. "This house has a portal that leads to a dimension close the Underwhere."

…

**Rosalina's Ice World**

We end up in a frozen wasteland high above the mountains. But that wasn't the worst part. Suddenly, some characters in our party are suffocating from a lack of air. In fact, the only one who isn't affected is Ashley! A silhouette appears and provides us an air bubble. As we open our eyes, it was Rosalina who gave it to us.

"Rosalina?" Lucas looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You are on my Ice World," Rosalina replied. "You couldn't breathe because you're at space. Oh, and hello, Eric and Eli. The Cosmic Spirit spoke of your arrival."

"Yeah... she looked a lot like you," Eric nodded.

"There's been a lot of people coming from this way, apparently," Rosalina spoke. "Is something happening back at your 'planet'?"

"Yes..." Lucas looks down. "There are child-eating demons that are terrorizing humanity... and even the world itself! There are many people being separated from their families."

"I... I see," Rosalina looks down and laments. Lucas could tell that she was thinking about her mother. "Then... there's no reason for me to sit here while something unspeakable happens. Let me join you."

"…What about your Luma children?" Ashley asked.

"They'll be fine. I have Polaris, the Cosmic Spirit and even my old friend, Starlow, watching them."

"I'm so glad you came with us, Rosalina," Lucas said, who has a mother-and-child-like relationship with her. "You've always protected us whenever you could in our old journey. Please don't overdo yourself."

"I say the same about you," Rosalina nodded.

After going through Rosalina's Ice World, and the odd dimension known as Flipside, we finally make it to the Underwhere. All we have to do now is wait for everyone else.


	15. Entering the Underwhere

**Underwhere Entrance**

After going through a portal in the town of Flipside, we meet our old companion, Luvbi, once more. "Hello, there. We meet again. I've heard you were going to fight the demons, but it's very likely that my mother, Queen Jaydes, won't allow you to go deeper in the Underwhere, but I can lead you to there without her supervision _just this once_. Do try to keep up."

As we waited, we received a huge recruitment party. First of all, Adeleine came with her drawing of Kracko, along with Ribbon, Bowser Jr., Medli, and Makar. Mario came with Bowser (who was grumbling about Peach) and Wario (who was probably bribed by his employees).

"…Mr. Wario?" Ashley went up to him. "Why are you here? This is no place for novices.

"Who are you calling a novice, witch girl?" Wario shouts at her. "Don't get full of yourself because you saved the world a buncha times! WARIO's the master for stuff like this!"

"…Don't do anything rash," Ashley rolled her eyes. "But asking that of you is like dodging rain."

Mario also brought some supporters from the Mushroom Kingdom, Birdo, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Toad and Toadette. As soon as the group from Eagleland came, there were lots of conversations. Ness and his companions went up to Lucas.

"We meet again, Lucas," Jeff spoke. "I heard you're the one who stopped the ghosts' plans."

"This time, our foes are different," Poo spoke also. "We are fighting demons, which may be considerably more powerful."

"All right. Lucas, was it? We won't let you down!" Paula nods. "Right, Ness?"

Ness nodded… like he usually does.

"Dad!" Bowser Jr. runs to his father's arms. "This time we're doing this together! Let's go save Princess Peach! Er... I mean, _Mama_ Peach!"

The Kongs, Yoshi, and Birdo were in an inaudible discussion with each other. Yoshi went to Lucas to tell him something. "While you were in Eagleland, there were demons, too?" Lucas translated. Yoshi nodded. "And you'd rather protect the surface, since it's left unguarded?" Yoshi nodded, again.

"Well, that's good," Daisy said. "If there's someone who's protecting the surface, that'll ease our worries quite a bit. Too bad we're the unlucky ones who have to smell like rotten corpses after we're done here…"

Daisy turns to Mario and Luigi. "All right. This time, we're going to save Peach and knock those demons into next week!"

Mario nods.

"…I'm ready!" Luigi said with courageous eyes.

"Good luck, Mario!" Toad said.

"Please! Save the princess!" Toadette cheers on.

Suddenly, a familiar broom came up to Ashley. Ashley's face darkens and she starts strangling the broom, which quickly turns back into Red. "You imbecile! Why did you come when I told you not to? I don't want you to have to fight your own kind!"

"I... I know," Red spoke. "But don't try to stop me, Ashley. If there's a way we can actually make peace with them, let me do all the work!"

"Red…"

"I'll never forgive myself if you're hurt, Ashley! Let me come! Please!"

"Ugh… I guess I can't stop you if your beady eyes have some fire in it. You can come, but try not to die. If anyone is going to kill you, that will be me, understand?"

"I'll try my best!" Red saluted. "Oh, and also, everyone back at Diamond City is cheering you and Wario on. So let's make this count! We're in this together!"

"...Yes."

...And, there is _another_ surprise, for Lucas in particular. "Lucas! There you are!"

Lucas turned quickly. "K-Kumatora?"

Lucas's companions, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney arrived. Lucas pets Boney. "You... came?"

"Of course we did!" Kumatora crosses her arms. "You've been growing so strong lately, Lucas. You saved the world... _twice_! Now it's our turn to be involved in your third time! Are you ready, Duster?"

"I will do anything to help you, Lucas," Duster smiles. "Your father... your mother... and your brother are helping you as well, Lucas."

Boney barks.

"You guys..." Lucas said with tears. "I've done a lot of things by myself... without you guys. I'm happy to have friends like you to have my back whenever I fall."

And last but not least, Gardevoir, Gengar, and Froslass encounter the fifth ex-member of the Ghost Army, Chimecho, who showed up late.

"Oh, Chimecho," Froslass shook her head. "We're fighting demons, and you know those are the type of monsters that might have a huge resistance to your Psychic attacks. And yet you're willing to risk your life?"

"Psychic attacks aren't the only things I can do," Chimecho chimes. "I am a healer. I will do anything to protect the all of you... and Litwick, too. Where is she, anyway?"

"With her little boyfriend," Gengar points at Litwick and I.

**A lot of characters have joined your party!**

…

**Preparations**

"If you are all prepared, then I'll lead you to the Underwhere Depths," Luvbi says. "Come this way, if you will be so kind."

Yoshi, Waluigi, Birdo, the Kongs, Toad and Toadette wave good-bye to the others and set off to defend the surface.

…

**Underwhere Depths: Chandelure's Mansion**

"Well, here we are!" Litwick showed us. "Let's go inside, Nocube!"

"We don't have time for this..." Kumatora disapproves of the detour.

"It won't take long!" Litwick replied.

So this is where Litwick lives... a haunted, underground mansion. Maybe I could live here if it wasn't in a world full of sins. The Underwhere and Overthere aren't places to live for fun… I can't even fathom how Litwick can settle in a place that eats your guilt for eternity.

Four Litwicks came up to the Litwick accompanying us and embraced each other. Chandelure, followed by two Lampents, greeted us.

"So this is the Lonely Trio and their companions," Chandelure nods. "So, are you confident that you will defeat the demons?"

"...Not really," Lucas looks down for the hundred thousandth time.

"Such modesty. You broke up their leader's base in space, and you also stopped a meteor from falling onto us caused by Lady Celestial." Litwick turns to Chandelure the moment she heard Celestial's name.

"Yep!" Kumatora said. "And Lucas is still as timid as always! Heh, heh! But… he's changed, I know it."

"Lucas is my hero!" I sang.

"But... you're always the one who manages to stop them, Nocube," Lucas reminded me.

I look down with disdain towards myself. I've always hated that truth…

"Please be safe, Litwick," Chandelure says. "You can always come home whenever you're exhausted. Oh, and Gardevoir, is it? The Goths are waiting for you outside."

"Oh? I didn't see them," Gardevoir exits the building.

…

We found three Poke'mon outside waiting for us.

"So you are the Lonely Trio," the biggest one spoke. "I am Gothitelle. This is Gothita and Gothorita. We are here to support your cause."

Suddenly, another Poke'mon came running to the Goths... a Scraggy, if I recall.

"Huff, huff... Well, I'm back. And with some news to share and all. Apparently, there are..." the Scraggy paused in the middle of his report and stared at us. "Who the heck are all of you?"

"Ignore them," Gothitelle spoke. "Tell us what you know."

"Er… there are three separate chambers ahead. One of them has that Gorgon-Peach you want so save so much, another one has a human girl with a sticky body, and the last chamber has some kind of huge, creepy zombie."

"We're going to have to fight Jaq and Jacqueline this time…" Eric says to Eli.

"Did you find Samus and Meta Knight?" Gothita asked.

"Who are they? You've never told me to look for them!" Scraggy cocks his head. The Goths face-palmed themselves.

"We forgot to tell him who they were... I started to have bad premonitions that something happened to them."

"We may have to save them," Rosalina said. "This is truly unexpected. These demons may be tougher than we thought if they can capture those two."

"But... before we go into that subject," Gothitelle spoke. "We will have to test you. Battle us, the Lonely Trio!"

"H-Huh?" Lucas looked surprised. "We have to fight?"

"Of course. I need to see the power you defeated Celestial with. That will truly determine our victory."

"Sorry, I don't fight anymore," I said. "I only help out the team."

"Why is that?" Gothorita asked.

"My powers are very deadly... so I refuse to ever use them again but to help Lucas and Ashley. Even if we face against our enemies..."

"Oh, come on! Just this once!" Gothita charms me.

"Fine... but you _will_ regret this."

"All right. Scraggy, you join their team," Gothorita spoke.

"W-What? Why do I have to be on the _losing_ team?"

"…You better watch your tongue, lizard," Ashley hissed. "That big mouth of yours has made a big assumption against us. Especially towards me! But mostly Nocube."

"Fine, I'll be on your team, since you love me so much," Scraggy lowers his eyelids. "Happy now?"

…

**BOSS: Gothitelle, Gothorita, and Gothita**

"Gothita! Frisk their weaknesses and strong points!"

While the Goths were planning stuff out, Scraggy looked at us with disdain. "You guys look pretty weak. You expect me to believe that you saved the world _twice_?"

"…Yes," Ashley nods. "And you will see why, soon."

And so the battle starts. Ashley and I charged up an Absolute spell at the same time and froze Gothitelle. Gothorita replies with a Ground Dasher spell, damaging both me and Ashley. Gothita and Lucas give their respective teams psychic healing energies to power up their partners. Scraggy sucker punches Gothorita with a Faint Attack.

I prepare the ultimate Dark spell, Dread Joker, as Ashley prepares the ultimate Light spell, Nova Sword. Gothitelle thaws and teleports towards me, about to slap me. Scraggy then sucker punches her.

The way me and Ashley used our spells were beautifully executed. Ashley uses Nova Sword, slicing Gothita with repeated combos and then finishing her off with a heavenly light.

I used Dread Joker, which made a dark spirit emerge and cut the Goths with a large, spinning scythe. Since they were all weak against darkness, they all failed to stand up.

**YOU WIN!**

…

Scraggy gaped at us, speechless. "What the...? How did you...? You defeated them in a flash!"

Gothorita walks toward Scraggy and slaps him across the face.

"O-Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not holding back."

"So that was your true power," Gothitelle said. "There really is no need to be so modest."

Ashley had a dark look. "Nocube _wasn't _eventrying his hardest. He could have ripped a hole in the dimensions, making time and space clash, and make you all fall in it. _That's_ how powerful he is."

"I'm glad that you didn't try hard, then!" Gothita smiles. "You could have killed us!"

Hearing that, I became depressed. Scraggy comically kicks Gothita across the room. Gothorita slaps Scraggy again for hitting her sister.

"Yes... he could have," Gothitelle said. "But... how do you have so much power? A Cubone like you couldn't possibly have such talent like that."

"That's because Nocube isn't from this world," Ashley said. "He's a**player**."

"My goodness! Someone from _the 4th Walls_?" Gothitelle said, surprised. "That's... impossible. Yet, I really am looking at a **player**inside a Cubone's body right now... And yet… how was I not able to know this fact through my forewarnings…?"

"This is making my head spin," Scraggy said. "Can we go beat up those demons already?"

"I hope Peach is okay…" Daisy said, while Mario and Luigi nodded behind her.

"I can't wait for her to bake me a cake…" Bowser Jr. licked his lips. "I hope she'll give us a big slice this time! What do you think, Dad?"

...

**Underwhere Depths: The Army**

A huge barrage of Dry Bones with Lamia tails came marching towards us. We have to bust through their defenses to reach the next chambers!


	16. The Three Halls

**The Three Halls**

Up ahead were the three halls that Scraggy told us about.

"This is great," Rosalina says to the group. "We've take out the majority out of their army without so much of a scratch."

"This is _way _easier than I thought!" Bowser Jr. scoffs.

"This isn't a cakewalk much longer, though," Daisy said. "There are three areas that lead to different area, but to the same place, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kumatora nodded. "Loose Pants here told us that Gorgon-Peach is in one of them. I'm guessing that's where you want to go first, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Does that mean we're splitting up?" Gardevoir asked.

"If we all will end up at the same place, I see nothing wrong with it," Gothitelle said.

"I hope we can find Samus as well," Lucas looks down.

"One group has to fight this so-called 'Gummy Girl', another will have to rescue the princess, and another will have to fight the big zombie," Gothorita said.

"…I'll fight the zombie, Lucas," Ashley said. "You go for the Gummy Girl. If we split our most powerful members, then we will have nothing to worry about."

"_Powerful _members?" Scraggy turns toward her. "Pfft! As if you have the right to decide that!"

"Maybe I should have demonstrated my magic on you instead, lizard."

...

**Fighting the Gummy Girl**

Lucas

Rosalina

Gardevoir

Gengar

Froslass

Chimecho

Scraggy

Gothorita

Boney

...

**Rescue Peach**

Nocube

Litwick

Mario

Luigi

Daisy

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Adeleine

Medli

Makar

Kumatora

Eric

Eli

Gothita

...

**Fighting the Infinite Redead**

Ashley

Red

Wario

Link

Zelda

Kirby

Ribbon

Ness

Paula

Jeff

Poo

Duster

Gothitelle

...

"All right," Rosalina nodded. "I think we are all set. May the stars shine on you, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy."

"You too!" Daisy nodded. "Heh… I bet you wanted to fight the Gummy Girl just to stay near Lucas!"

"Yeah! Let's rescue Mama Peach together, guys!" Bowser Jr. says to Adeleine and Medli, signifying that he really has grown up.

"I'll always be at your side, Junior!" Adeleine bowed.

"I hope me and Makar won't be a burden to you as well," Medli bowed also.

…

"Litwick, you want to rescue Peach because Ashley set _him_ up to the task, right?" Gengar asked.

"Don't push yourself, and that goes for Nocube. He really had a doubtful look on his face," Chimecho said. "If it has anything to do with me… please tell him that I'm sorry."

"I'll have to see what's wrong with him soon," Litwick nodded. "He's still haven't gotten over erasing our old leader from existence."

…

"Alright, everyone!" Paula said to her team. "Let's show those demons what we're made of!"

"We have saved the Earth before, so this will be no exception," Poo nodded.

"…Ugh… I have to be brave…" Jeff was mentally preparing himself. Ness consoles him.

…

"Gothita. Gothorita. Now is the time to show how good we are as individuals," Gothitelle said to her sisters. "But when we come back together, we will be a trio once more!"

"I won't let you down, Gothitelle!" Gothita cheers.

"Why did you want to go this way, Scraggy?" Gothorita asked.

"I dunno," Scraggy shrugs. "If I went after the zombie, I'd be stuck with that arrogant, witch girl. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with your sisters."

"Oh, Scraggy. Do you really accept me...? Indeed, it _was_ fate that brought us together!"

"H-Hey! Cut it out!" Scraggy flinches.

"Together with this team, we would make a formidable force anyway."

"Well, I can't believe I have to team up with this wimp," Scraggy points at Lucas. "I mean- a psychic-type? Is he really the one who saved the world from that huge asteroid thing?"

"Well, I never!"

"H-Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

…

Eric and Eli shook hands with each other. "Let's save the princess together, Eli!"

"Yes..." Eli nods. "When we rescue the lady, we'll tell her we're sorry for kidnapping her."

"…I'm starting to feel… very bad for what happened to her. But… I like this feeling for some reason. It's better than being unable to feel anything…"

"Eric… don't worry. We _will_ get your soul back!"

"...When this is all over... are you going to return to your house?"

"Yes..."

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"Don't be silly! I live near you! You live in Scaraba, right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"I'll come over to your house! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah..." Eric felt something in his heart lit up. Was his soul returning to his body even though it was stolen? He hoped so.

…

"So... we go our separate ways," I say to Lucas and Ashley.

"…But this is only temporary," Ashley said.

"Guys... I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"About what?" Lucas asked me.

"When I sided myself with the Ghost War… with Litwick, I felt as if I would never return to you, and I accepted that. Now I realize that I was trying to find a way to be alone. But... even when I'm around you guys, I still feel lonely. It guess it doesn't make a difference who I go with. I'm so sorry."

"…That's ancient history," Ashley shrugs off my words. "We already know that you won't separate yourself from us, so don't remind me."

"But... we are very grateful that you told us about what you felt," Lucas said. "Even though we separate; we will always be a **Lonely Trio**."

I look down with sadness. I was feeling very troubled about something. At the same time, I also felt relieved...

…

..

.

Suddenly, we were all attacked by a Fimbluvter spell. Jaq and Jacqueline appeared within an icy haze!

"It's you!" Eli gasped.

"Jaq..." Eric looks down in sorrow. Jaq does the same.

"You did well to come this far!" Jacqueline hisses. "But now that you're in the Underwhere, this will be the perfect place for you… to perish!"

"…You're the one," Ashley recalls Jacqueline as she casts a spell. Jacqueline attacks with a much faster Ice Shard attack. However the attack failed… someone protected Ashley from the shards!

"Who... are you?" Ashley asked.

"I know you..." Eli spoke. "You're... that turtle I met at the dungeon!"

It was Tabatha, the Koopa Bishop from Bowser's Castle. She guarded herself from Jacqueline using a swift-looking spear.

"What are you doing here?" Bowser asks his minion. But Tabatha didn't respond to her superior.

"Jacqueline..." Tabatha looks down. "How... could you? How could you work with _demons_?"

"Who the heck are you?!" Jaq shouted.

"I am a childhood friend of Jacqueline," Tabatha said. "And I came to prevent her from doing something foolish!" Tabatha turns to Eli. "Little girl! You must stop the demons! Go now while I hold Jacqueline off!"

Everyone splits up and goes to their respective destinations while Jacqueline is distracted by her childhood friend.


	17. A Cursed Girl

**Left Hallway**

Lucas and his teammates went to the hall in the left, which led to the Gummy Girl that Lamia has taken control of. The hallway was getting darker and darker... and an alluring smell was lingering the characters.

"My body..." Gothorita spoke. "Feels very moist. What is going on...?"

"What's this?" Lucas asked as he stepped on a puddle of an unknown substance. "It doesn't feel like water... but it's sticky. Is this...?"

"Indeed, it may be the gummy," Gardevoir nodded. "Let's keep on going."

...

**Gummy Girl's Chamber**

A room with gummies sticking everywhere. It was a horrifying sight, considering the origin of the gummies. There were two gummies ahead that were shaped like familiar characters. There was also a girl half-gummified on the floor. Lucas recognized her as the person who helped him defeat Celestial, along with Mario and the others.

"You're…?"

"Lyndis!" Rosalina called. The girl carrying a sword responded to Rosalina.

"Ah! You were that woman I met that one time!" the girl, known as Lyndis, said. "And that boy… he was the one who stopped the ghosts? I know you- you're Lucas! I recognize you from the Smash World!"

"Yes, it is. It's nice to see you again, Lyn." Lucas nods as he runs up to Lyn, going to help her up. "But what happened? Why are you-"

"Stay back!" Lyn shouted. "You have to run, Lucas! Before she turns you into a gummy, too!"

It was too late. The Gummy Girl emerged from a large puddle of gummy. She was crying as she spoke, "Somebody... help me..."

"So _that's _the Gummy Girl!" Gengar said. "Her whole body is a cursed gummy..."

The Gummy Girl goes towards Lyn and attacks her, but Boney use his speed to protect Lyn.

"What are you doing?" Lucas shouted at the Gummy Girl.

"Somebody... help me..." the Gummy Girl spoke again.

"It seems that she is not in control of her actions," Gardevoir spoke. "Considering her whole body is a cursed gummy, she may not even realize what she's doing!"

"You must save her, Lucas!" Lyn called. "Please! Take this girl out of her misery!"

"We... have to _kill_ her?" Lucas replied, horrified.

"It's... the only way to save her. And do you see those gummies behind her? That's Samus and Meta Knight! They've been turned into gummies! If you want to save them, you have to defeat the Gummy Girl first!"

…

**BOSS: Gummy Girl**

The Gummy Girl staggers in pain towards her opponents, with tears of slime in her eyes. Lucas steps back in fear. What happened to this girl? She… looks as if she's suffering badly.

Gothorita frisks the foe. "This is a gummified human. Her origins are unknown, but it seems that Lamia captured her and locked her in this chamber. The gummies controlling her body allows her to use Dark magic. Gummy Girl is weak to Fighting, Bug, Fairy, and Light moves. Try to evade her powerful spells."

"Just as I thought- she has a Dark elemental-body," Gardevoir said. "So my Psychic attacks won't have any effect on her, along with Lucas, Chimecho and Gothorita. Gengar wouldn't be able to use his Ghost attacks, either."

"Then leave this all to me!" Scraggy boasted. "I'll use my Fighting moves. Her Dark attacks won't do squat to me!"

"I'll use my Light and Healing magic to aid you," Rosalina says.

"Okay, let's do it," Lucas nodded. "We... have to save everyone. But... why does it have to be this way...?"

…

Lucas, Rosalina, Scraggy, and Gardevoir jump in the fray. Gummy Girl screams loud enough to lower their defenses sharply.

Gardevoir fires her Energy Balls, while Lucas supports the team by creating Shields and stat increasers. Scraggy attacks Gummy Girl physically with his Fighting moves, which hurt her a lot. She counterattacks by grabbing him and throwing him to the wall.

"All right! You asked for it, human!" Scraggy cracks his knuckles.

Gummy Girl then uses her trump card, a powerful, Dark magic spell: Glamor Shot. Her hands fall of her body and creates a tornado that curses everyone. When characters are **cursed**, they can't heal themselves.

"This makes my Healing magic useless," Rosalina says to the team.

"I'll use my Healing PSI to dispose the status effect," Lucas replied.

Gardevoir prepares a Signal Beam, which did a direct hit. Rosalina uses a Holy Lance spell to cleave the Gummy Girl.

"This should finish you!" Scraggy yells as he uses a Hi Jump Kick.

"No... no! NO!" Gummy Girl screams. She uses another Dark spell, Dazzle Darts, which was more powerful than Glamor Shot. Lucas and Gardevoir were knocked out from the Dark spell, but Rosalina was able to revive them with her Healing magic, since Lucas used his Healing PSI.

Rosalina and Scraggy finished her off using super-effective moves, and manages to defeat her.

**YOU WIN!**

…

Gummy Girl screams in pain so loud that the whole chamber shook. "My... body? My body..."

Her tears have slowed down, and her slime-filled eyes became more visible. She looks at Lucas and his teammates. "I... I can finally see."

"You were... blinded by your _own_ tears?" Scraggy asked, bewildered. Gothorita smacks him again for killing the mood.

Gummy Girl looks at the gummies behind her, and was horrified. "I… I knew it. I heard them wailing in pain."

"…Can you please return them to their normal state?" Lyn asked.

Ignoring Lyn, Gummy Girl turns around and sucks in the gummies that filled the room. Lyn's body was free of the gummies while Samus and Meta Knight were back to normal, but were unconscious.

"I can… finally go to sleep..." Gummy Girl slowly fell down on the floor.

"Huh?! Wait! Don't go!" Lucas ran towards her. "Please! You… don't have to die!"

"My family is waiting for me," Gummy Girl told him. "And the other people who live on **Erd **with me. They're all dead... but now, I can finally join Mommy and Daddy. I'm... so happy..."

Lucas embraces her, not allowing herself from sinking and disintegrating. He was cursed, bit didn't care. "But... but..."

The Gummy Girl looked at him. "...Thank you. I'll tell my family about the boy who saved all of us from this suffering…"

The Gummy Girl slowly melts into nothing. "G...o...o...d...b...y..e..."

"No! Don't leave!" Lucas cried. "No..."

Lyn looks at Lucas, as if to think that he... is like a certain person she remembers. Samus and Meta Knight woke up shortly and found themselves free of the curse.

…

Gardevoir and Rosalina were trying to comfort Lucas, but it did not seem to cheer the boy up. Scraggy was annoyed by this. "What's the deal, Lucas? She was the bad guy. There's no reason to feel sorry for some sap that turned your friends into worm food." He shakes his head. "You're even more pathetic than I thought..."

Scraggy didn't receive any praise, or even any agreements. Instead, everyone in the party gave him cold glares. Even Samus and Meta Knight didn't seem to concur.

"Scraggy... how could you say that?" Gothorita said. "Didn't you hear anything that poor girl said? She had a family... _and _a whole civilization of her people... dead, because of those gummies. Even if she was a human, there was nothing evil about her."

"She was cursed by Lamia to attack us," Gardevoir looks down with sadness. "She did nothing wrong."

"Even so, didn't that sword lady say that the only way to save her was to end her life?"

"So... are you saying... it was all right for us to kill her?" Lucas replied with anger.

"Think of it this way," Rosalina steps forward. "Lucas... and I... lost someone that were dear to us. But we're still alive. We didn't die to join with our loved ones. We're still here, making the world a better place for everyone. That's why we wanted that girl to stay alive. She may join with her family now, but she can't experience the wonders of the world any longer. Isn't that sad?"

Samus looks down. "This situation reminds me of the Baby Metroid... who helped me see the light to this."

"Not you, too!" Scraggy looked surprised. "Am I surrounded by weaklings? There's no way we're fighting Lamia with a team full of wusses!"

"Hmph. Be as it may," Gothorita said. "So you think I'm a weakling because I felt useless to help that girl? So uppity. I wish you were like yourself back when I first met you."

Scraggy gaped at Gothorita's comment while everyone leaves him behind.

"You're not surrounded by weaklings," Lucas came up from behind him. "If there's anyone who is a weakling here most of all, it's me. But... you can blame my mother for that. She's the reason why I've grown strong, but you think that my power is weak, even though I used this power to save the world many times." Lucas walks past him.

"Ugh… you've gotta be kidding me…" Scraggy groans to himself. "Now everyone hates me. This is just like back then when I was all alone… and now it's happening again."

Though it seemed that the Gummy Girl took all the gummies in the chamber with her sleep, there was a puddle remaining in the room… and it staggered towards the moping Scraggy, into the shape of a human child.

"H-Huh?! What the heck is that?!" Scraggy stares at the menace attacking him, and flees. "H-Hey! Wait up, guys!"


	18. Rescuing Peach

**Center Hallway**

Eric, Eli, Daisy and the rest of the party escape Jaq and Jacqueline and enter the center hallway. I chose to go with them.

"That Koopa Bishop..." Eli spoke. "She is Jacqueline's friend... I never knew Jacqueline would have any friends."

"Maybe she was a much kinder person when she was alive," Eric says to her.

"What do you mean?"

"She _is _a ghost, which means she's the spirit of her dead body. Maybe she was friends with that Koopa when she was alive."

"She wasn't always a Boo?"

"I actually never saw Boos that way," Luigi said. "I was busy running away from them all the time!"

"It's hard to believe that Boos are dead people... and the thing they have in comparison is their mischievous personalities," Daisy thought out loud.

"Does that mean... all the ghosts in my castle are... my ancestors?" Kumatora asked herself with discomfort.

"Who cares? They make good minions for the Koopa Troop," Bowser said. "Dead people or not; they always help me get Peach!"

"Peach..." Daisy looks down. "We have to rescue her!" Mario and Luigi nod in response.

…

**Medusa Chamber**

Gorgon-Peach was ahead... and she was clearly not happy to see them. She yells a high-pitched cry and takes out a kitchen knife.

"Mama Peach!" Bowser Jr. cries. "We came to rescue you! Stop trying to hurt us!"

"Let me handle this," I step forward. "Maybe I can purify her to her normal form."

"No!" Gorgon-Peach cried out, in Lamia's voice. "I won't let you take my third eye away!"

I used my purifying powers and shock Gorgon-Peach. She yells out in pain until her snake tail and reptilian features start to fade. Princess Peach... was back to her normal self.

"...Huh?" Peach puts her hand on her forehead. "Where am I...? This is..."

"PEACH!" Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Bowser Jr. run towards her. "You're back to normal!"

"Everybody! You came to save me! Are we... in the Underwhere?"

Luigi nodded. "This is the base where the demons' leader, Lamia, have taken you."

"Demons!" Peach gasped. "So _they_ are the ones who kidnapped the Toad children!"

"Kirby told us that Samus already took them to safety," Kumatora crosses her arms. "The enemy's back is to the wall, now!"

"That's great! I can't say I didn't see this coming. Not even demons can defeat Mario!"

"Hey! What about me, Peachie?" Bowser points at himself. "I can easily beat Pasta Freak at his own game!"

"Oh, Bowser..."

"Doesn't matter. I came here and succeeded. Now you're coming with me, Peach!"

"You're going to kidnap her right now?" Kumatora said, surprised. "What are you? Stupid?"

"I've never heard someone call Bowser 'stupid'... even though he acts like it sometimes," Peach thought to herself.

"We're going to take Mama Peach from this place!" Bowser Jr. said. "We'll be seeing ya later!"

"Bowser Jr.! Wait!" Adeleine cried.

"Oh, no you don't!" Daisy went up to them. "You're not ditching us _and _taking Peach! Why don't you help us instead? After all, weren't the demons responsible for destroying your castle?"

"Grrr… when you put it that way, I should come with you after all!" Bowser crosses his arms and looks away. "That Lamia isn't getting away with what she did to the Koopa Troop! I also wanna crush that Jacqueline for causing this mess in the first place!"

"Once, again, Bowser finds an excuse to help all of us," Peach shrugs, inaudibly.

…

The group went ahead and encountered an unholy-looking river.

"It's... it's the River Twygz!" Luigi pointed at the pinkish water.

"Judging by how it looks, I wouldn't take a dip in it, anyway," Bowser Jr. looks down.

"So, even the river reaches all the way down here..." Peach says. "Please watch your step, everyone. There are restless spirits called Underhands that live in the water. If they reach you, they'll pull you under and drown you."

"Sounds scary..." Eli looks down.

"As long as we don't go in the water, we'll be fine," I said. "Let's go over that way. It looks safe."

As the group walked, there was a conversation between the almost-no-longer-possessed kids and Peach.

"…Princess?" Eric said in a meek voice. "I'm… so sorry for making all of this happen to you."

"Yes, me, too," Eli said. "We shouldn't have listened to those two…"

"It's not your fault," Peach said. "Those demons deceived you, and you warmed up to them- it's natural to do something nice for even a friend who backstabs you. So let's forget that it ever happened. That way, a burden won't bring the both of you down in the upcoming battle."

"Okay," Eli nodded.

…

**End of the Center Hallway**

"I see a dim light ahead..." Medli spoke.

"It looks like... a huge door is blocking the way," Adeleine looks around. "This may be the end of the tunnel."

"Fufufufufufufu..." a familiar laugh rang from behind. It was Jacqueline, followed by Jaq.

"Jacqueline!" Eli exclaims. "What... happened to your friend?"

"I finally froze that pest in ice," Jacqueline replied. "She is lucky that I didn't kill her, since we used to be good friends."

"It all ends here!" Eric steps forward, and talks with much more emotion. "You have hurt too many people! We won't let you destroy mankind!"

"You will regret saying those words, boy!" Jacqueline hisses. "When I wake up Celestial, you will end up suffering like us."

"Please! Leave Celestial out of this!" I screamed. "She doesn't want to cause another Ghost War anymore! What you are doing won't benefit you in the end!"

"Silence, Celestial's killer!" Jacqueline said with disgust. "She only made up such a lie because you're too powerful. But... once _I _get rid of you, I will achieve my dream... for the sake of Celestial's people."

"And the demons will eliminate humankind!" Jaq chimed in. "They must make up for their crimes!"

"What you are doing is killing innocent people that have no crime in the first place!" Daisy shouted.

"W-What?" Jaq took a step back.

"Do you really think that we, the humans, are disturbing you on _purpose_? You must be bonkers! I think that you're _provoking_ us to fight you!"

"Jaq! Don't listen to these evil humans!" Jacqueline snaps. "Prepare to die!"

…

**BOSS: Jaq and Jacqueline**

"Jaq... how could you?" Eric said. "I thought we were supposed to be friends. But... you want to do something so cruel!"

"Please... try to understand," Jaq replies. "This will benefit all creatures... and ensure a world of peace."

"But... what you're doing will destroy humankind!" Eli looks down. "You're trying to make peace, but you're killing innocent people! You're even making the demons hurt, just because of what you two started!"

"_Started_?" Jacqueline said with rage. "It was the humans who disturbed our sleep! They're the ones who started it!"

"No! _You're_ the real cause of this chaos!" Eric snaps back.

"Silence!" Jacqueline shouted, and possesses Eric and Eli. The two children scream in pain.

"Stop!" I yell, and disrupt Jacqueline's possession abilities.

"Wha...? How could... How could you stop my possession? You're an even more menace to me, Nocube of the Lonely Trio! I bet you used that power to defeat Celestial!"

"That's because Nocube is a **player**!" Gothita answered. "One who is not from this world!"

"No wonder..." Jacqueline said, with even a little fear on her face. _This _is what I hate so much! People looking at me in fear... because I'm not from their world! I feel... like an outcast in this video-game dimension! I don't want to live with other people fearing my powers!

I fell down and collapse with depression. "Stop... Stop calling me a **player**..." I start to cry. "Why...? Why can't I be like the rest of you?"

Jacqueline snickers and threw a couple of Ice Shards at me while I was lamenting, but Gothita protected me with a psychic shield.

"Get out of my way!" Jacqueline shouts. "I will destroy Celestial's killers!"

"Not while we're here!" Daisy shouted. "Come on, guys! Let's take 'em down!"

…

Eric, Eli, Daisy and Luigi jump in the fray. Jaq transforms into a sword. Eric takes out a dark sword that looks a lot like Jaq, which surprises the imp. "How... how can have you wield that weapon? I thought I took your soul away!"

"An empty spot remains in my soul... except for thepower that _you_ left in here," Eric spoke.

"Then we'll just take them away!" Jacqueline shouted. But I was able to stop her possession, again. While she was distracted, Luigi does a Tornado Jump towards Jacqueline. Daisy uses an Absolute spell and freezes Jaq, then punches him to the wall with her crystal arm.

"Are you ready to do that special technique we learned?" Eli asked Eric. Eric nods and holds out his sword. Eli prepares some intense Light magic and hurls it into Eric's sword. They are using the ultimate Light spell: _Nova Sword_!

"Two can play at that game!" Jacqueline hissed, and hits Jaq with her Light magic. The two supernaturals used the _Nova Sword_ spell as well. They both parry off the blinding light, and Eric and Jaq clash each other. Eli and Jacqueline were charging up their Nova Swords with their Light magic.

"Go!" Eli yells to the group. "We have them distracted! Go ahead and fight Lamia! We can take it here!"

"Please be careful!" Peach prayed for their success and ran off with the others.

**Nocube's party escaped the battle!**

…

Litwick looks at me while we escape. "So... that's what Nocube was so depressed about," Litwick told herself. "But... what can I do to help him? If I only knew who his brother was… I'd bet he would be the only one who could cheer up Nocube! There... has to be a way… before something bad happens!"


	19. Infinite ReDead

**Right Hallway**

"…This is it, everyone," Ashley turns around. "You better not fail this... we have to do this for Lucas!"

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Wario picked his nose. "Why should I pound these demons for that little boy?"

"Because Lucas is a great person to fight for," Paula spoke. "Despite the struggles he has to face, he still continues to fight for us."

"Yes, and he saved all of us from that giant meteorite," Zelda nodded.

"He is amazing to possess such strength," Duster nodded. "But I'm not surprised. I've always believed in Lucas, no matter what."

"Whatever. All that matters is that he humiliated me!" Wario complains. "I shouldn't even be wasting my time here!"

"How pathetic," Ashley scoffs. "We have everyone supporting us- even Waluigi. And let's not forget about King Bowser- he didn't come here for Lucas, he came here for _Peach_. If you're going to quit here, you'll lose quite a lot of respect. Even Mona might even find Bowser to be more appealing than you. Mweheheh."

"W-What?! No way!" Wario shakes his head and dashes forward. Ashley snickers.

"It looks like I found a trump card to use against Mr. Wario."

…

**Broken Chamber**

This area was rockier than the other halls. Kirby looks ahead and finds someone collapsed on the floor. "Poyo! Poyo!"

"That's... King Dedede!" Ribbon spoke. "And there's a Waddle Dee with a blue bandanna unconscious over there..."

Ness went to heal them. But King Dedede suddenly attacks Ness. Poo guarded and took the blow.

"Look!" Jeff pointed at King Dedede's rump. "There's a snake tail attached to him!"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby told everyone.

"It's the same with Princess Peach," Ribbon translated. "King Dedede is being controlled by Lamia."

"How can we get it off?" Paula asked.

"…Leave it to me," Ashley said. "This spellbook I wield can corrupt possessions, but it'll take a while. Defend me while I'm casting!"

Everyone gangs up on King Dedede and prevents him from moving. Ashley had to say the incantation and charge up her magic for less than a minute. But it was still pretty long.

"Hurry up!" Wario yelled.

"…This takes concentration," Ashley said with irritation. "Are you trying to prevent that?"

"Yeah! Shut up, Wario!" Paula yells.

Ashley finally casts the spell. A purifying light impales into King Dedede and makes him yell out in pain. The snake tail slowly disappeared...

"Huh?" King Dedede looked around. "Where am I? Huh? Kirby!"

Ness heals Waddle Dee and he regains consciousness. King Dedede embraces Kirby like he always does and pointed towards the large door ahead. "There's a huge zombie ahead. It has a scream that pierces your eardrums. Ya better gets some earplugs if ya want to fight it!"

"…Hmph," Ashley mutters as she went ahead.

…

**Infinite Redead**

A large Redead with a crooked right leg and an oversized left arm came at everyone and screamed. Even Ashley seemed terrified.

"What is that?" Zelda asked.

"…A Redead, and it's huge," Ashley spoke. "This will be our last obstacle before Lamia. Let's put it back to bed."

…

**BOSS: Infinite Redead**

Ashley, Link, Ness, and King Dedede jumps into the fray. King Dedede attacks the Redead physically, while Link pelted it with his Bow. The Redead tries to attack Dedede, but it was so slow that even he could dodge its attacks. However, when it screamed, it paralyzed everyone in fear, and it manages to grab Dedede and devour his flesh.

Ashley fires a Briar Patch spell, freeing the King from the Redead's grasp. Ness heals the King's wounds, while Link used his Bombs instead.

Basically, since the Redead was so slow, it could only go after King Dedede, who was the closest. Ashley's spells seemed the most effective in the fight, especially her Light magic. The Infinite Redead eventually crouched and slowly died...

…

**YOU WIN!**

…

"…My ears feel like they're bleeding for angels to sing..." Ashley mutters. "I hope Lamia won't have an annoying laugh to make this trip worse."

"I actually expect that to happen..." Gothitelle replies.

...

**Last Hallway**

Ashley's team was the first one to reach the other side first. Now she had to wait for the others.

…

"Nocube! You're here," Ashley went up to me when I came from the Center Hallway. "Did you find Princess Peach?"

Peach came up to Ashley and nodded.

"However, Eric and Eli stayed behind to fight Jaq and Jacqueline," Gothita said. "That Koopa lady was unable to hold them both off."

…

Lucas came back from the Left Hallway and reunited as a Lonely Trio again. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "We saved Peach. How about Samus and Meta Knight?"

"We are here to finish Lamia off," Meta Knight emerged. "We also have Lyndis on our side."

"Eric and Eli aren't here, though..." Lucas said with worry.

"…They're fighting Jaq and Jacqueline back at the Center Chamber," Ashley explained. "I'm sure they can handle them."

"So... the obstacle ahead of us is..."

"Lamia."

"This is the final battle..." I spoke. "Lamia... prepare yourself! You're in the way of Litwick's goals! We will defeat you!"


	20. Lamia

**Last Chamber**

A huge room before the final boss... we have seen this many times before.

"This is it..." Lucas looks down. "Humanity is counting on us. The defeat of Lamia will bring peace to all. Even if it's temporary... I can't allow another war to happen."

"It doesn't matter if the peace is temporary or not," Zelda spoke. "We have to do what is right, no matter what." Mario, Link and Ness nodded.

"Nobody is going to beat my dad! Not even demons!" Bowser Jr. braces himself.

"Kirby, I and many others have fought great evils," Adeleine closes her eyes. "And we'll do it again!"

"I'm with you this time," Medli nods. "Please, let me help in any way possible."

"I've been waiting quite a long time for this," Daisy punches her fists. "Lamia will pay for attacking Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"We won't let anyone be separated again!" Kumatora said. "Having loved ones separated causes... inhumane thoughts. We'll be the ones to prevent that!"

"The time has come," Gothorita nodded.

"I hope this Lamia doesn't try to take my pants away…" Scraggy pulls his shed skin.

"Let's not waste any time," Gardevoir nodded.

"I agree. Let's go," Rosalina led everyone into Lamia's chambers.

…

**Lamia's Chamber**

Everyone enters the chamber... Lamia was waiting for them. She even had her kitchen knife out.

"Well, well. You bulldozed through my army of possessed Dry Bones as if they were a slice of pizza," Lamia said. "Your unity is admirable."

"We also had to kill an innocent girl that was caught up in this mess," Lucas said with anger. "I'll never forgive you, Lamia! You are a heartless demon!"

"Hohoho! Shouldn't you say that about yourself, little boy?" Lamia laughs. "Human selfishness is what caused her to die. Did you know that the gummies were made by humans for a fuel source for robots? But it turned out that the gummies didn't satisfy the robots, and they ended up to be cursed gummies. They were destroyed by their _own_ creations, yet they still don't blame themselves! They scapegoat others for their problems! How pathetic! And besides, how are you a selfless human, since _you _were the one who killed that girl?"

Lucas's eyes started to tear up and lost all of his rage.

"Don't listen to that demon, Lucas!" Rosalina said. "You were trying to save her!"

"But you still killed her," Lamia pressed on. "And that mage girl also killed that poor ReDead, whom was in _so _much pain."

"Yeah, because _you _sent that ReDead to attack us," Ashley glowers. "Don't treat me like a scapegoat. If you dare even to touch Lucas, I'll send you to a place even deeper than the Underwhere."

"My! Such a frightening human!" Lamia gestures. "It's as if you're a demon yourself! Speaking of demons, there is one behind you as well..."

"Red?" Ashley looks behind her to see her imp friend.

"Yep! Hello, Lamia! We get to meet at last," Red spoke, but he also peed his pants in fear. "I'm a demon who has coexisted with humanity. A rare sight, I'm sure you'll agree. You should have led to a peaceful conclusion like I did, Lamia. But now since you wanted to separate the families of humans... it seems that I may be the only living demon for now on."

"Don't get uppity, little imp!" Lamia raises her voice, which frightens Red. "Jaq is the same as you. But perhaps it wasn't so easy for him as it was for you."

"How could you make him do something he doesn't want to?" Red shouted. "He wanted a peaceful solution, just like me! I saw it in his eyes when Jacqueline was fighting that Koopa!"

"It wasn't me who made him fight. It was Jacqueline," Lamia said. "What a weird relationship. A ghost and a demon, working together. Even though we're different, we are both harmed by humans."

"Humans... really do start everything," Lucas wiped away his tears. "However, that's why our voice will be heard! We'll make you see that humans aren't the selfish creatures you see, once we'll convince them not to disturb the sleep of the supernaturals!"

"My solution is so much better than yours, sweetie," Lamia replied. "After all, I'll be able to eat all of you."

"Look out! She's attacking!" Lyndis draws her weapon.

…

**BOSS: Lamia**

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Red shouted. "Not only did you hurt humans, you've also hurt your own kind! Can't you see Jaq suffering because of you?"

"I don't care about that imp at all," Lamia said. "He's not dedicated to see the future that I envisioned."

"Then we'll make you pay for the things you've done!" Scraggy yells out. "For all those kids you've taken, and for Eric and Eli as well!"

"You won't be saying that when I take those pants off of you, little lizard!" Lamia draws out her knife. "Prepare for the end, selfish humans!"

…

Lucas, Ashley, Mario and Lyndis jump into the fray.

"I'll use my healing to aid all of you," Lucas spoke. "Mario and Lyndis, you can distract her so Ashley can fire off her spells."

"Got it," Lyndis nods.

"Are you ready to meet your demise?" Ashley pulls out her rod.

"Prepare yourself, Lamia!" I yell out.

…

Lamia casts a Bloody Howling spell at Ashley. Ashley replies with a Divine Sabre spell, which didn't seem to hurt her much.

"She's resistant to Electricity?" Ashley said to herself. "She might be either Earth, Grass, or Electricity herself."

Lamia swings her knife at Mario. Lyndis disappears and slashes Lamia several times. Mario recovers and does a Super Jump Punch. Lamia casts a Divine Sabre spell that harms Lucas. Ashley tries to exploit her weaknesses by casting a Heat Fondue spell, but that did only moderate damage.

"Fools! Prepare for the end! I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, call upon thee who openeth the Gates of Hell, come forth divine lightning! INDIGNATION!"

Lamia casts Indignation, which was arguably the most powerful magical spell, and knocks everyone except Lucas unconscious. Lucas had to revive everyone with his Healing PSI. First, he revives Lyn, who was able to dodge most of Lamia's attacks. Lyn tried her best to stay to distract Lamia, so she doesn't hurt Lucas, who could be easily defeated by a single Dark spell.

Lucas revives Mario as well, but Lamia attacks with her knife, putting him in danger. Lyn distracts Lamia again with her sword slashes, while Mario parries. Finally, Ashley was revived. She begins using a powerful spell. "She must be an Electric-type, since she was able to do a powerful Lightning spell."

"Still soil, sturdy rock, release your grasp! You are the chains that bind; let the world crumble!" Ashley casts the ultimate Earth spell, Bellowing Rock. Lamia was in great danger after that move.

"Ready to finish this?" Lucas says as he charges his PSI. "PK Love Omega!"

While Lamia was blasted in the air, Mario charged enough Fire magic to do Mario Finale. Lyndis does a Critical Hit right on the spot. Ashley finished Lamia off with the ultimate Dark spell, Dread Joker.

"I... lost! To... selfish humans..." Lamia falls to the ground.

…

**YOU WIN!**

…

Lamia's chambers were destroyed. Even the ceiling was about to fall...

"Oh, no..." Samus looks up. "We better not stay in this room for much longer."

"Hmph... who would have known that the humans still prevailed... _selfish_ humans," Lamia was lying on the floor, bleeding. "Did you know that humans were the ones who gave me the appetite to eat delicious children in the first place? Such blasphemy... even to an evil demon like me."

"Lamia..." Lucas reached out to her. "We can make you witness that humans aren't as selfish as they seem."

"Do you want to humiliate me even _more_?" Lamia snaps. "I'd rather _die_ than see something I believe become false!"

Suddenly, a Fimbulvter spell was fired at Lamia, almost freezing her to death. "Agh!"

Everyone turned around to see... Jacqueline! She's the one who casted the Ice spell! Jaq followed behind her.

"What happened to Eric and Eli?" Peach asked with horror.

"Frozen," Jacqueline snickers. "Jaq begged for me to spare their pathetic lives."

"Jacqueline? Why?" Lamia asked. "Why would you do this to your own superior? I even let you, a ghost, join us!"

"Silence!" Jacqueline shouted. "Lady Celestial is the only superior for me! I thought that you were powerful, Lamia, but you... are just a pathetic weakling who couldn't even defeat these... these _peons_!"

"Jaq!" Lamia called. "Help me..."

Jaq went to help Lamia, but Jacqueline wouldn't let him. "Witness the death of your beloved leader, Jaq! She didn't even _care_ about you in the first place! You will now bow down to Lady Celestial!"

Jacqueline uses a stronger version of Fimbulvter, which was the ultimate Ice spell. She used it to kill Lamia...

Lucas was astonished, but not as much as he was disgusted. "How could you, Jacqueline? Are you doing this just to revive Celestial? Despite all we said to both of you?"

"Silence, Celestial's killer!" Jacqueline shouts as she blasts the ceiling with a Freeze Lancer spell. The ceiling breaks apart, and gummies start to fall on everyone! Jaq and Jacqueline fled to the room ahead of Lamia's chamber.

"Lucas! Look out!" Lyn pushes Lucas out to a safe area and sacrifices herself. The only ones who made it safely were me, Lucas, Ashley, and all the Poke'mon in the party, except Scraggy.

"Don't worry about us!" Rosalina called. "Jacqueline might be doing something that could endanger all of us! You can't let her escape...!"

"Rosalina! Lyndis!" Lucas wailed, as he watched Rosalina slowly gummify and harden.

"We'll have to save them later!" Ashley pulled his arm. "Transforming them into gummies might be the first of her plan!"

"Please... wait for us!" Lucas cried.

Me, Lucas, Ashley, Gardevoir, Gengar, Froslass, Chimecho, Litwick, and the Goths took pursuit of Jaq and Jacqueline.


	21. Nocube's Death

**The Corner of the Universe**

The last room ever in the depths of the Underwhere had a suspicious air to it. Jaq and Jacqueline were waiting by a wall of rocks, waiting for us in this concealed room. Jaq had an expression full of fear, while Jacqueline was eerily stoic.

"Welcome," Jacqueline said, calmly. Everyone had a sudden chill on their back. Why was Jacqueline greeting them so strangely?

"Jacqueline! Bring everyone back to normal, now!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure that **player**, Nocube, could purify them all if he wanted to. But I guess not."

"We want _you _to do it!" I shouted. "You're the one who needs to realize your true mistakes!"

"What 'true mistakes'?" Jacqueline hissed.

"Celestial doesn't _want _to be revived! We told you a thousand times that she declared the War of the Fallen to be over!"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Jacqueline shouted. "You... merciless killer!"

I gasp and start to shake in despair.

"You... are a merciless killer... NO! You are a merciless _monster_!" Jacqueline continues. "You brush away the fallen aside as if they don't exist..."

I start to quiver with tears in my eyes. But Litwick steps up and defends me. "That's not true!"

Ashley pulls out her stuffed bunny and aims a spell at Jacqueline. "If you don't cure our friends, we'll send you a place even _deeper _in the Underwhere."

"That's not possible," Jaq said with sadness. "This... is the bottom of the Underwhere. Literally. You can't go anymore below."

Jacqueline does a small, psychotic smile. Ashley eyes widened, as if she understood what Jaq really meant.

"Yes... to be fairly honest, the room we are standing in is at one of the many corners of this universe," Jacqueline spoke softly. "Which means... I can admit..."

"NO! Jacqueline! Don't!" Ashley screamed out, which really meant something bad was going to happen.

Jacqueline finishes off her sentence,"... that we _all _live in a _**world of video games**_."

Suddenly, the rocky walls in the empty room broke apart... and were being sucked up by a white void that appeared from a hole faraway from here. We are all going to be sucked inside! It's like a black hole... made of white!

"Ahhh!" Lucas screams. "Ashley! What's happening?!"

"Jacqueline..." Ashley said with an expression as if the world was going to end. "She broke the _4th Walls_ by saying that we live in a **world of video games**. Since we are close to the edge of the universe..."

"What?" I looked at the void with widened eyes. "So that white void... is the _4th Walls_?"

"Don't you remember, Nocube?" Jacqueline asked me. "You used the power of the 4th Walls, also known as the _power of nothing_, to kill Princess Elaine, the original leader of the Ghost Army. Now... we can all get sucked into the void... and become nothing more!"

"You are insane!" Gardevoir yells. "If one were to be sucked into the 4th Walls... is would be as if they gave never _existed_! That's a fate even worse than death itself! Do you truly know what it means to not exist, Jacqueline?"

"Yes," Jacqueline replies. "To not exist... is to be forgotten eternally… and you won't even have a spiritual form or anything to keep you remaining in this world. The 4th Walls erase everything that makes you a living being in this world. This will be the fate of all of us who came here! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Gothitelle! Help!" Gothita wails, unable to hold onto the rock she was holding onto. Gothitelle uses her psychic powers to prevent her from being sucked.

"Gardevoir!" Gengar cried. "It's all up to you!"

"There must be a way you can prevent all of us from being sucked inside!" Froslass exclaimed.

"I understand," Gardevoir nodded. Gardevoir was the only one in the room who wasn't being sucked into from the 4th Walls, since she had the ability to defy gravity. She looks at the rocky wall that was destroyed. "I will use my psychic powers to make the rocks block this huge hole, so no one will be sucked into the 4th Walls. Please... hang on as much as you can!"

"You can help her, Nocube!" Ashley yells. "If you use your powers, surely you won't be sucked into the void as well! Save all of us!"

I wasn't listening to Ashley as I looked at myself with a feeling of emptiness and horror. I was... still absorbed into what Jacqueline called me... a _merciless monster_. I don't want to hurt her because she's a ghost... but she doesn't listen to anything I have to say because she's so afraid of my powers! What should I do?

…

Jaq and Jacqueline were struggling as well to hold onto the other rocks connected to the floor, so they won't get sucked into the 4th Walls. However, Jacqueline was far from finished towards her cold-hearted plot. She looked at us, the Lonely Trio, with very vengeful eyes. She was so desperate to end all of us, that she even attacked us at such a dire situation! She used an _Ice Shard_ attack that aimed toward us. The ice shards hit all three of us: Lucas, Ashley, and I; and we let go of the rock we were holding. We... were being sucked into the 4th Walls!

"Lucas!" Gardevoir gasped. "Ashley! Nocube!"

"Nocube!" Litwick reaches for me. "NOOOOO!"

…

**The Last Moment as a Lonely Trio**

Lucas and Ashley were screaming as they were being sucked by the white void... but everything was going in slow motion for me. I still looked at myself like I was a crazed beast, but then I focused my attention towards my doomed friends. Despite my lamenting before, I suddenly remembered the great times that I had with both of my friends. Which is why... I have to protect them with my life! I'll prove to Jacqueline that I'm not a monster after this!

"Lucas... Ashley..." I call out to them. "I… think I've overstayed my welcome in this beautiful world. And... I also want to say that I'm sorry. Because I... won't be accompanying you anymore. As your friend. I'll use... my powers for the last tie... to protect you both! You two are my best friends, and I refuse to have your lives end here! This, I am sure of…"

Ashley was able to respond to my call. She had horrified eyes. "Nocube? What are you saying? Do you really think you can just… abandon us like rag dolls?! I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

"Yes… what I'm doing is selfish. Very selfish. …Which is why I'll tell you that I had fun with the both of you. I really did, even if I said that I didn't. But now... it's time for us to say good-bye."

Ashley had tears in her eyes. "What? You can't... be serious, Nocube! You have to live... with us! Otherwise… I'll never forgive you!"

"I'm tired of living, Ashley," I say. "I had enough of people being afraid of me because of these powers that I clearly don't deserve to have. And… I was never meant to exist in this world anyway. I'm a player. But… it's mostly because-"

"That's enough, Nocube! I know that we, Lucas, you and I…we'll make it work!" Ashley reaches out her hand. "We are going to speak out our voice to humanity... and then the world will be at peace! Just like how _you_ wanted it!"

"But at this situation, no one can save you and Lucas... only _I_ can," I say to her. "I'll use my powers for the last time to protect you... just like how you guys protected me during our first journey together."

"NOCUBE!" Ashley screams. "Don't do this! _We'll die together_!"

"Good-bye..."

"_Nocube!_" Ashley screams out in a manner I've never heard her before. "_If you die, then you'll never, ever be my __**friend**__ anymore! For leaving me! So STOP!_"

Ashley approaches me even closer as she reaches out her hand towards me, about to grab my hand. A part of me made me reach out for her hand, afraid to hurt Lucas and Ashley's feelings most of all.

"Farewell, my friends…"

I finally unleash a great force that miraculously sends Lucas and Ashley back to the rocky room. Gardevoir uses her psychic powers to hold Lucas and Ashley onto her once they were blown back.

"Nocube?" Gardevoir spoke with a horrified expression.

"No! Nocube!" Lucas reached out, despite how far I was. "He's… he's going to be-!"

And then it happened.

I collided into the 4th Walls. My body... everything about me... was turning white. To the point where I was completely nothing. I exploded into tiny bits of insignificant matter and they flew off like forgotten ash. Such is the fate if someone comes into contact with the 4th Walls. Nothing of me was remained left...

"N-Nocube!" Ashley's face exploded with tears.

Only my voice remained in an instant... "Lucas... Ashley... I'm sorry that I did this selfish sacrifice to save you. You don't have to suffer any longer. So please… ignore this '_new world_' that I wished to create with all of you. I'm… so sorry, Litwick. _That I broke our promise together…_ _Please… forgive me_…"

…

..

.

**The End of the Lonely Trio (Nocube's POV ends here)**

Gardevoir managed to completely close the hole with rocks, but Ashley was so desperate to get Nocube back that she was going to use her magic to break it open again.

"Ashley! Stop!" Lucas shouted. "You'll reopen the 4th Walls!"

Ashley's eyes glow with red as she smacks Lucas in the face so hard that he fell to the floor. "You... you idiot!" She shouted with tears. "Lucas, you monster! Didn't you see... that Nocube was sucked in the 4th Walls? And after all we have been through, you don't even care about him?! I thought we were all _**friends**_!"

Lucas looked completely stoic as he stared at Ashley, until a single tear fell from his eye. Then he started to wail... like the crybaby he used to be. Gardevoir confronts Ashley.

"Nocube is _gone_!" Gardevoir yells at Ashley. She had tears in her eyes as well. "He exists no more! It's impossible to go back and get him! He's gone... _forever_."

Ashley collapses to the ground and put her hands to her eyes. She heard someone laugh at her. It was Jacqueline. "Ha, ha, ha... How does it feel, Celestial's killers? To have one of your companions ceased to exist? Just like what you did to our first leader, Elaine!"

Ashley's eyes were bloody-red with tears, her hair was white, and she stood up with a demonic voice. "You..."

Jacqueline didn't hesitate and hits Ashley with an Ice Shard attack, making her collapse. "You all deserved this... for killing Celestial, who wanted to end this pathetic world. She wanted to grant peace for all of us... by creating a world of nothing. There is nothing much more deserving than that. And I'll make you fools understand at last! Ahahahaha!"

Everyone in the room was speechless and disgusted by Jacqueline's actions. It was far beyond inhumane. The air was so still, that the only thing that was felt in the air was the sweat of tears.

Suddenly, a blinding light appears in the room, making everyone cover their eyes. When they opened it again, a figure drenched in holy light stood before everyone. It was...

"Lady..." Litwick spoke with disbelief.

"Lady Celestial..." Jacqueline managed to speak. "**Lady Celestial**!"

"C-Celestial..." Lucas managed to speak. "She... came back."

Lady Celestial's presence was so bright that everyone was blinded. Once she stopped glowing, Celestial opens her eyes to see Lucas and Ashley… the ones who stopped her plans. But there was one missing…

"Lady Celestial," Jacqueline beamed. It was the first time Jacqueline ever smiled. "You came back... for me. For_ us_. For your people! I'm so happy! At last, my goal... is finally completed! I have revived the leader of the Ghost Army, Celestial. Now she can change the world... for the better..."

"You..." Lady Celestial turns toward Jacqueline. "You _fool_."

"H-huh...? Lady Celestial…?"

"YOU FOOL!" Celestial fires a beam of light at Jacqueline, hurting her.

"Ahh...! L-Lady Celestial?"

"You foolish Sunrise Boo!" Celestial said. "Why...? Why did you have to wake me up to stop your foolishness? I _did _say that the War of the Fallen was over, was it not? The humans have won and dominated all."

"L-Lady Celestial! I-"

"The Lonely Trio has defeated us, and now the war is over. I have no power over them."

"But... Lady Celestial! I killed-"

"Yes, I know. You killed Nocube... the one who_ truly _saved the world."

"W-What?"

"He was the one who made me realize that the humans didn't torture us with their selfishness all this time. His goal was to make world peace by letting his meek voice come out his mouth."

"B-But!"

"But _you_, Jacqueline. You attacked humanity, teamed up with _demons_, and killed Nocube by using the 4th Walls! Letting someone get sucked into the 4th Walls is inhumane, and yet you did it… just to revive me! You could have endangered the recognition of my people for doing such a thing!"

"But... Lady Celestial... you... don't want a world of true peace?"

"The true peace lies in the hands of the **Lonely Trio**. They will be the ones who cure the world of its hideousness... while the rest of us can sleep..."

"..."

Celestial looks at Jaq, who was shivering in fear. "This imp is evidence that you used a contrasting force to achieve your goals. Demons _never_ want peace. I don't believe a thing that Lamia was saying."

"But... there's always one of a kind," Red spoke out as he walked in the rocky room. "Jaq has a heart, unlike the rest of them."

"R-Red! You're okay!" Ashley looked at Red with shock.

"I'm sorry that I was late, Ashley," Red spoke. "I avoided the slime, but I tried to help everyone else that was caught in it. Huh…? Are you… crying?"

Celestial replies to Red's defense towards Jaq the imp. "But Jaq still was fighting against the humans. For punishment, both of you will be trapped in the realm of light, Aureola, forever. You will be stuck with each other until your spirit finally dies out."

Jaq and Jacqueline were sucked into a hole of holy light summoned by Celestial. Jaq was crying as they fell in, ashamed of his actions. Jacqueline looked at Jaq with sorrow. "Jaq... I'm sorry." Then the unthinkable for Jacqueline happened before her eyes- she suddenly remembered something about her past!

…

_In Maple Treeway, there was a human girl who was playing with a young, female Koopa, which was Tabatha, and a Bob-omb and a Crayzee Dayzee. They were playing around; youthful energy was surrounding the air._

"_Jacqueline! Look at this flower!" Tabatha called for the human, Jacqueline._

"_What could it be?" Jacqueline asked Tabatha._

"_It gives off an air of demise, doesn't it? I've heard that these kinds of flowers grow in Forever Forest. I wonder what it's doing here." Tabatha then puts the flower on Jacqueline's hair. A perfect fit!_

"_Ha, ha! Even a flower of death looks so beautiful on you! Truly amazing!"_

"_Ah, ha, ha! Yeah! Look at me, everyone! I'm a flower girl!"_

_The children continued to play..._

…

"W-What? Those were… my friends?" Jacqueline spoke. "That's… who I was when I was alive?"

Jacqueline falls into a deep sleep with Jaq, never to wake up again. "Tabatha... Jaq... What have I done...?"

…

"You... came back..." Lucas spoke to Celestial.

"Yes... but it appears that I wasn't able to come in time before Nocube disappeared."

"Now we'll never see him again..." Ashley looks down.

"But _he'll_ certainly see you again," Celestial replied. "After all, he is a **player**. He will always watch you from beyond the 4th Walls."

"Nocube..." Litwick looks down. "My love... is... gone."

Celestial looks at Litwick for a couple of seconds, recognizing her as an ex-troop of the Ghost Army, and turns back to Lucas and Ashley. "Do you wish to defy what Nocube promised us, Lucas...?"

"Huh?"

"His parting words were to not fulfill the 'new world' that he promised us a world of peace. Will you defy his words and grant his wish anyway?"

Lucas looks down for a bit, and then nods. "Yes… Nocube doesn't need to feel as if his ideals were wrong. We must let his promise live on!"

"…Yes," Ashley gets up. "Then… he'll really seem alive to us."

"I see. You are wise and experienced for humans carrying the world on their shoulders. It seems I was right after all to depend on you." Celestial starts to float away and disappear, but she said one last thing before she left.

"After you sort out this chaos, come to my grave in the Cavi Cape. I have something to show you before I rest in peace forever. And don't worry about your friends across the room: I can use a purifying magic ability to take the gummies off of them."


	22. End of the Lonely Trio

**Cavi Cape**

The same Poke'mon that were witnessing with Lucas and Ashley were at Celestial's Grave. Litwick was at the center, crying over Nocube's loss. Celestial was waiting for Lucas and Ashley.

"Hello. You made it here."

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Lucas asked.

"Yes..." Celestial spoke. "Now that Nocube is gone, you have to take on the role on providing peace for the Ghost Army."

"We already know that," Ashley said. "We were all doing that until the demons attacked. And now we can use this chaos to our advantage. We have to make everyone aware of what they are doing towards the dead."

"...Yes," Celestial nodded. "...Here."

Celestial hands Lucas and Ashley… a Cubone. "This is a Cubone from Lavender Town, from the perished region of Kanto. I wanted to keep one, because it reminded me about the selfless acts of Nocube, but now that I'm resting, I need you to take care of him."

Lucas nods in agreement, but Ashley looks away from the Cubone. "No… we won't."

Lucas looks at her with shock. "Ashley? Why?"

"We're not replacing Nocube with this insignificant one!" Ashley hissed. "Are you trying to mock me?! I cried for him to come back, but all I'll receive is _this_...?"

"Don't say something like that!" Chimecho said, ringing angrily.

"Yeah. That was kind of all kinds of rude," Gengar agrees. "You see this Cubone as a replacement for your friend?"

"To think that your heart was slowly melting from its cruelty," Froslass spoke.

"Nobody said that the Cubone had to replace Nocube," Gardevoir said.

Litwick looked at the Cubone. "Lady Celestial would never do something cruel as to insult Nocube's ideals."

"...Hmph." Ashley turns away from them.

"I'll take him, then," Lucas reached for the Cubone. The Cubone opened its eyes and looked around with fear.

"My mommy... Where's my mommy?"

Ashley turned around a bit with a more softened expression.

"It is now time for me to sleep," Celestial went beneath the ground in front of her grave.

"Don't leave yet, Celestial!" Ashley went up to her. "Before you go... tell me... what happened to Isfury?"

Isfury was Celestial's friend, who was a zombie who supported her goals. Ashley seemed to hate her before, so it was weird to see Ashley show concern for Isfury.

"Isfury is... sleeping with me," Celetsial replied. "She wanted to explore this beautiful world more, but she got tired of living since I was no longer around, so she decided to rest in peace along with me."

"…I see," Lucas said. "Good-bye, Celestial."

"Good-bye, Lucas and Ashley of the Lonely Trio. Make this world a better place..."

Lucas and Ashley looked at the Cubone, which started to cry because he couldn't find his mother.

…

**Scaraba**

Eric was finally back home with his mother. No longer under Jaq's influence, he has his soul back completely and is full of life! He assumed the same thing happened for Eli. The doorbell rings, and Eric's mother went to get it. "Eric! You have some company!"

Lucas, Ashley, Eli and the Cubone were at the front door, and greeted Eric.

"I'm so happy," Eric's mother said. "My son was always picked on in his class because he was so smart for his age. I'm glad that he has some new friends!"

Eli looked at Eric. This was the first time she saw him smiling.

"How are things, Eric?" Eli asked. "We've got a new friend! It's a Cubone! Isn't he cute?"

"What happened to Nocube?" Eric asked.

"He... went back home," Ashley replied. "But... he may never come back again."

"Oh," Eric looks down.

"But we know that he'll always watch over us," Lucas smiled.

There was another doorbell ring, and Eric went to get the door. It was Tabatha, the Koopa Bishop.

"It's you!" Eli replied with joy. "What are you doing here, Ms. Koopa?"

"Please, call me Tabatha," the Koopa Bishop replied. "I came to tell you 'thanks' for what you've all done. I think Jacuqline is better off now that her spirit has been put to rest. It puts me at ease to know that as her childhood friend."

"Yes..." Lucas nodded. "We will do your best to prevent another War of the Fallen from happening, we will make sure humanity realizes its mistakes."

"Yes... all for Nocube," Ashley nodded. "I will never forget you..."

…

And so, the Lonely Trio is now concluded... forever. However, a Cubone is befriended to remind Lucas and Ashley the good times that they had with Nocube. Eric and Eli were happy that they got their souls back, and can meet their families once more. The supernaturals are at rest... and Nocube… is at last free from his guilt and regrets. He can replace his sadness with fond memories with his two best friends, Lucas and Ashley.

…

**THE END**

…

**Thank you for reading! My sweat and tears were put throughout this... and now it must come to an end, like all things. But the story isn't completely over, yet!**

**Thanks again! Unleash your imagination!**


End file.
